


Much Better Suited

by slackerD



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school AU "My family works for your family. I don't want to deal with the fall out when I eventually screw up this relationship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Kiarcheo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo) for looking over this and assuring me that I do actually remember how to write Mitchsen. And for the initial prompt so long ago. 
> 
> **prompt** : Beca has a menial job and everyone think Aubrey's family will look down on her, but her father actually admires/respects that she works so hard/isn't afraid of humble jobs/etc.

Looking at her watch, Beca silently curses. It's later than she thought and she's going to be late. Thankfully, her mom's car just pulled into the garage. After checking that Nate is fine in his room, she barrels down the stairs, shouting good bye to him and her mom as she enters the house. Jumping into her very beat up car, Beca quickly drives to the Wellington Hotel.

Beca works for Cream Catering. It's a great paying job with excellent flexibility that she's had for almost two years. Her manager, Kevin Piller, says that she's one of his best workers and calls her about every gig he has. She appreciates it, even if she can't accept every offer. Someone has to watch Nate, her little brother and even though there's her, her mom and her younger brother, Benji, usually at least one or two of them is working. At ten, he continually claims that he's old enough to be left alone, but their mom disagrees.

Beca's dad is no longer in the picture. A college professor, who had an affair with a student and got her pregnant, he ran out on his family when Beca was thirteen, leaving his wife with three kids and a mortgage. Her mom was able to find a second job, but it meant leaving her children to fend for themselves. Beca understood and wanted to find a job as well, but her mom insisted that Benji and Nate were too young to be left on their own. As a compromise, Beca began looking after other neighborhood kids while she was watching her brothers. It wasn't a lot, but her mom said it did help. 

When Benji was deemed old enough to watch Nate at twelve and Beca was fourteen, she started looking for other jobs. She still watched kids around the neighborhood, but she also did yard work, house work and errands around the neighborhood. However, when she stumbled across a notice for tutors at school, she knew she'd found something that would really help out. Because she didn't have her license yet, she was able to convince parents to drop their kids off at the house so she could tutor them. With Benji's help, they still watched a number of neighborhood kids while Beca tutored sixth and seventh graders in math and English. 

A year later she got the job at Cream Catering and was able to work a few weekends. When she turned sixteen, she was offered a lot more gigs. She'd apparently impressed Kevin with her work ethic. So much so that he decided that Beca needed to be introduced to the owner, Mr. Posen. 

It was a bit nerve wracking for Beca, knowing that Mr. Posen owns half the restaurants in town, but he seemed nice and genuinely impressed with her and her work. They talked a bit while he waited for his meeting to start and Beca let it slip that she's working two jobs to help support her family. To her surprise, this seemed to garner even more respect from Mr. Posen as he explained that he had to do something similar when he was younger. They talked for a bit and Beca realized that the man isn't as frightening as she'd first thought.

By the time, Mr. Posen stepped away to attend his meeting, Kevin is even more impressed with her and the apparent connection she made with Mr. Posen. Possibly because of this, Kevin helped her find a used car for super cheap, so she could accept more catering gigs. Then Beca's next door neighbor, Riley, helped Beca fix it up. She'd tried to pay Riley, but he refused, saying that his little brother Robbie loved hanging out with her, so it was an even trade.

To this day, Beca still can't believe how much everyone in the neighborhood helps out her family. Apparently they all agree that what her dad did was a complete dick move and want to offer any assistance they can. Plus, as Riley told her, it's not like Beca's just receiving handouts; she does great work and earns everything she's paid.

**...**

Aubrey's still not sure why she's here. She understands that her dad wants her to be familiar with all the businesses he owns, but she's not sure how attending a meet and greet at this restaurant conference is supposed to accomplish that. Then again, she thinks, as he introduces her to yet another "great contact" maybe he just wants her to start networking. Considering, she's still not sure that she wants to go into the family business, Aubrey's only putting forth minimal effort. Because she's a Posen, it's still leaps and bounds ahead of what most seventeen year olds would give, but she can still see the disapproval in her father's eyes.

Ryan Posen is a self made man. It started with Cream Catering. When it became the go to catering company in town, he opened a diner, then a few coffee shops and eventually a number of restaurants. Currently he owns half the eating establishments in town. 

He constantly tells Aubrey and her older brother, Jesse, how lucky they are. He grew up the oldest of four with a single mother when his father was killed in a car accident. From the stories she's been told, her father began working immediately at twelve to help support his family since eight year old Ethan and the six year old twins, Michael and Charlotte weren't able to. He didn't attend college, choosing to keep working and supporting his family until the others had graduated high school. As soon as he was able, he began supporting his mom, Ann, full time, so she could retire from her two jobs.

Though Aubrey's been taught the value of hard work and not getting a hand out, she can admit that she has no idea what it would be like to work so hard to support her family at such a young age. She, at least, is a little bit more grateful than Jesse is. He's a junior in college and all he can talk about is going into the family business for himself and earning six figures.

Aubrey's mother, Victoria is a retired concert violinist, which is part of the reason that Aubrey plays the piano, flute and violin. She's nowhere near as good as her mother, but she's still proud of her skills. Jesse plays the piano as well, but he never showed much interest. They were both taught piano because their father believed in being well rounded, but Aubrey's the only one that moved on to other instruments. Though perfection is demanded from both her parents in all things, music is still her favorite way to relax.

Needing to escape her father's watchful eye, even if for just a few minutes, Aubrey decides to slip outside for some air.

**...**

Beca is taking a much earned smoke break. She knows it's bad for her, but it's the one indulgence she allows herself in her hectic life. It also gives her a good reason to take a break while doing a catering job. And even though smoking is basically like setting her hard earned money on fire, Beca figures since she only smokes when she's catering, and she really doesn't spend money on much else, she's not going to feel guilty. Especially since her mom insists that she needs to occasionally spend money frivolously like a normal teenager.

She's leaning against the brick wall, eyes closed as she smokes, enjoying the peace when she hears the nearby door swing open. She holds back a curse, hoping it's not someone looking for her to come back. She's only been outside for about three minutes and she plans on taking her full five.

"That's a nasty habit."

Beca slowly opens her eyes to find Aubrey Posen standing in front of her. Beca raises an eyebrow in challenge and takes another drag.

"There are worse things," Beca replies after she exhales.

"I suppose that's true," she agrees.

"You lost?" Beca questions, while Aubrey stares at her.

"You look familiar," Aubrey says.

"Well, we do have some of the same classes at Barden," Beca tells her.

Aubrey studies her for a moment. "You're in my calc class. Becky right?"

"Beca." She takes one last drag and drops the butt to the ground, crushing it under her heel. "And you're Aubrey Posen."

The blonde seems genuinely surprised. "You know who I am?"

Beca chuckles. "Everyone knows who the Posens are, princess."

"Are you calling me spoiled?" Aubrey huffs.

Beca shakes her head. "Nope. Just rich."

"My father's rich," Aubrey replies. "I just... benefit."

Beca can't help but smile. At least the blonde doesn't seem to be a rich asshole like her older brother. "Fair enough."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to work, princess," Beca replies. "I'm working this conference."

"You're one of the cater waiters?" Aubrey asks.

"No, I just like to dress like this for fun," Beca retorts.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Well, it works for you. So who am I to judge?"

Beca grins. "It's been fun, princess, but I better go before they realize I've taken a six minute break instead of my usual five."

"Maybe I'll see you around," Aubrey says.

"I look forward to it," Beca replies, before slipping back inside.

**...**

Aubrey doesn't go back in right away. Running through the past week, the blonde realizes that she shares a number of classes with Beca, all of them AP classes. In fact, she vaguely remembers her AP English teacher Mrs. Schwarz telling Aubrey that only one other student is doing better in the class than she is and though she didn't outright say Beca's name, the quick glance in the brunette's direction makes Aubrey believe that it's Beca who has the 99.5% in the class, putting Aubrey's 99.1% in second place.

That combined with the lack of judgment coming from the brunette, despite the nickname of princess, intrigues Aubrey. And even though this is the first time they've talked, Aubrey had definitely been flirting. She didn't even realize she was doing it at the time, apparently it had been her first instinct with Beca—not that she seemed to mind. 

The rest of the evening passes quickly as Aubrey spends her time talking with whomever her father wants her to and trying to catch glimpses of Beca working.

It's late when she and her father arrive home and so Aubrey isn't able to call Chloe about meeting Beca and the fact that she can't stop thinking about her. But since Chloe and Stacie are supposed to come over tomorrow to study, the blonde figures she can gush about her crush then.

**...**

It's late when Beca arrives home, her house dark and everyone else is asleep. Normally this would depress her a bit, she dislikes how little she gets to see her family. But she just earned a ton of money, which they definitely need, so at least it was a successful evening. So after putting the leftovers she was allowed to bring home in the fridge, she wearily climbs the stairs and heads into her room. 

Stripping, Beca falls into bed, deciding she can pick up her clothes tomorrow. Her bedroom is miniscule, but since the boys have to share, she figures it's only fair that they have the larger one. Besides, all Beca really needs is a bed and a dresser. She has a desk too, but since she usually studies with her brothers at the kitchen table, it's become more of a shelf for her books.

Even though she's exhausted, Beca lays in bed and lets her mind wander to her interaction with Aubrey Posen. She probably shouldn't have found it cute when the blonde pouted about being called princess. Beca groans. Finding Aubrey Posen cute is not what she needs right now. It's bad enough that she's had a bit of a crush on her since last year. There's just something about her fierce determination that attracts Beca. And that was fine, when she could admire her from a far in class. But now, having spoken to her—flirted with her, Beca knows she's in trouble. She can't afford to become smitten with Aubrey and so she reminds herself that it was most likely a one time interaction. She vows to push the blonde out of her mind as she rolls over and falls asleep.

**...**

Chloe and Stacie show up at the same time, making Aubrey wonder why they don't just drive together since they live so close. Used to Aubrey's decrees that homework comes first, they all start working on their Dorian Gray essays once they've all settled in Aubrey's room.

Aubrey finishes first and lets her mind wander to Beca. She definitely wants to get to know her better. Maybe she can try talking to her tomorrow in English or calc.

"What are you thinking about?"

Chloe's questions draws Aubrey out of her thoughts. Even though Aubrey had wanted to call Chloe last night, she's suddenly not quite ready to talk about Beca yet. She's not sure why.

"The conference thing that my father dragged me to last night," Aubrey answers. "It was interesting, even if I don't really think I want to follow in his footsteps."

"Well Jesse does," Stacie says. "So hopefully your dad isn't expecting you to as well."

"I think he'd like us both to, actually," Aubrey replies. "But he'll probably make us start at one of the coffee shops or something."

"I still can't believe he would do that," Chloe says.

"Yeah," Stacie adds. "If he wants you to run stuff one day, shouldn't he be showing you the ropes?"

"He will eventually," Aubrey explains. "But for him, just because we're his children, doesn't mean that we deserve a free ride."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Chloe says.

Chloe and Stacie stay for a few more hours. At seven, Aubrey heads downstairs for dinner. They eat every night at seven sharp and even if she's not hungry, attendance is required when she's home. Once the food has been served, they eat in silence. Usually during the week, her parents will ask about school or her father will talk about work, but tonight, apparently, there's nothing they want to discuss.

Aubrey doesn't mind. She's not in the mood to talk; especially since lately most of what her father wants to talk about is her future. She knows as a Posen, she's supposed to have it figured out already, but she really has no idea. So, she prefers the silence at the moment. And it's not like the atmosphere is cold or oppressive, just quiet.

**...**

Sunday is the only day that Beca can sleep in. No one has to work until the afternoon, so she stays in bed until ten. Downstairs, Nate is in front of the TV, eating cereal out of the box. In the kitchen, her mom is at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Beca makes herself toast and pours some coffee before joining her mom at the table. Without a word, her mom, June, hands Beca the entertainment section as she continues to work on the crossword. Accepting the paper, Beca looks around for Benji, but assumes that he's still sleeping. She understands. In addition to being a busboy at The Oakwood where their mom is a hostess, he also does magic at children's parties. She knows he worked yesterday and even though he was home in time for dinner, she knows that dealing with all those kids is draining. 

After lunch, Beca and Benji do their homework. Nate does his as well, but having far less, he is soon back in front of the TV. June cleans, despite Beca's protests that she can do it later while she and Benji are at work. June just ignores Beca's protests, telling her daughter that she does plenty.

Beca's not sure if that's really true. Just because she has two jobs, doesn't mean it's enough. It's moments like this that Beca really hates her dad. She still can't believe that he left this family to start another. Gossip says that he'd been having affairs for years and when Beca was ten and he started to pull away, she worried that it was something she did, that she was a disappointment who he was ashamed of. After all, she and her dad always seems to have this bond, specifically through music. It took years of reassurance from her mom, other family members and their neighbors for Beca realize that her dad was simply a coward.

**...**

Beca is still on Aubrey's mind Monday morning. Now that Aubrey knows who she is, she notices her a lot more throughout the school. Sitting in AP Calculus, Aubrey wonders if Beca is the one who's managed to tie her for first place in this class. For this reason—at least that's what Aubrey tells herself—the blonde finds herself watching Beca throughout class; so much so that she doesn't take a single note. Thankfully, she's already read a bit ahead, so the homework shouldn't be too difficult, but Aubrey still finds it a bit disconcerting that she could be distracted that easily.

At lunch she's still distracted and both Stacie and Chloe pick up on it. Aubrey really isn't ready to talk about Beca yet, but she knows that neither girl will let the issue drop until she explains.

"I... uh... that is, I..."

"Oooh," Chloe interrupts. "You have a crush."

"What?!"

"You're right," Stacie grins.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aubrey asks.

"When you like someone, it's one of the few times you're unsure and stuttery," Chloe answers. "So who is it?"

Aubrey sighs. "I'm not ready to share yet."

"Are you going to ask him out?" Stacie asks. "Is that why you're so nervous?"

Aubrey shakes her head. "I'm not ready yet. I'm not sure if they even like me, much less _like_ me." Not the mention the fact that Beca technically works for her dad; that seems a bit awkward.

"Well then maybe you should ask him to hang out," Stacie suggests.

"Or study," Chloe adds.

"Yeah," Stacie says. "And then you guys can get to know each other. Maybe he'll even ask you out."

"Maybe," Aubrey says.

Knowing that she won't say anything else about her crush, Stacie switches topics and they spend the rest of lunch talking about her date Saturday night.

But Aubrey can't stop thinking about their suggestion. It's not a bad idea. Even though Beca didn't recoil from her flirting, doesn't mean that she would agree to go out. Maybe just hanging out would be a good idea. She ignores the quiet nagging voice reminding her that Beca's employed by her family.

It's that thought combined with the realization that she _likes_ Beca that has her watching the brunette instead of approaching her. She's not entirely sure why. As far as Aubrey can tell from watching her around school, the brunette is friendly, even if she only hangs out with a couple people, including a boy that Aubrey eventually realizes is her brother.

It takes Aubrey until Thursday to work up the courage to talk to Beca. And even then she doesn't even try to approach Beca until after the last bell. When Aubrey finds Beca at her locker, she apparently did so just in time, because the brunette is closing her locker and about the head out.

"Beca, hi," Aubrey greets.

"Hey there, princess," Beca smirks. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out, this afternoon," Aubrey replies.

Beca sighs and Aubrey braces herself for rejection. "I wish I could, princess," she says. "But I'm tutoring this afternoon. Ricky Berman. Algebra."

"Oh." Aubrey can't believe that Beca has another job. "How long is that?"

"Uh, couple hours," Beca replies. "Why?"

"Well, maybe I could pick you up afterwards and we could get something to eat?" Aubrey asks. She knows she'll have to come up with a story for her parents, but at this point, she doesn't even care.

"Ummm... all right, yeah," Beca says. "That sounds cool." She pulls out her cell phone and hands it to Aubrey. "Put your number in. I'll call you when I'm done."

Grinning the blonde quickly dials her own cell and calls herself. Hearing the familiar ring, Aubrey ends the call and hands the cell back.

"I'll be waiting," Aubrey tells her. "Don't disappoint me."

Beca just smirks as she pockets her cell. "Wouldn't dream of it, princess." She winks and then saunters down the hall.

**...**

Beca's had the feeling of being watched all week and so when Aubrey Posen approaches her after school Thursday, she's not completely surprised. Though, what does surprise Beca is how nervous the blonde appears to be. She didn't think anything got to her.

"Hi Beca," Aubrey says.

Beca smirks. She can't help it. Aubrey just seems to bring it out of her. "Here there, princess. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out this afternoon," Aubrey says.

Beca's honestly not sure what she was expecting the blonde to say, but it definitely wasn't a request to hang out. She sighs because that sounds nice; especially since Beca's mom has been telling her that she needs to have more fun lately. If only she didn't have to work. "I wish I could, princess," Beca tells her. "But I'm tutoring this afternoon. Ricky Berman. Algebra."

"Oh." 

The disappointment Beca hears in Aubrey's voice is unexpected.

"For how long?"

Surprised by the question, Beca stammers, "A couple hours. Why?"

"Maybe afterwards, we could hang out? Get something to eat?" Aubrey proposes.

Beca isn't able to hide her shock at that. The blonde had definitely been flirting with her the week before, Beca had decided, but she figured it had just been for kicks—especially since they hadn't spoken since. Aubrey actually wanting to spend time with her hadn't seemed like a possibility. "All right, yeah," Beca replies, despite knowing that it isn't going to curb her budding crush. She digs her cell phone out of her back pocket and hands it to Aubrey. "Put your number in and I'll call you when I'm done."

Aubrey smiles as she takes the phone and calls her own cell. Upon hearing the call go through, Aubrey hands the phone back. "I'll be waiting. And I don't like to be disappointed."

Beca's smirk is back. Even if her crush stays unrequited, Beca has a feeling, she's going to enjoy hanging out with Aubrey. "I wouldn't dream of it, princess," she tells her. Feeling cocky, Beca gives a quick wink before walking away.

As she pulls out of the school parking lot, Beca can't help but let out a whoop of excitement. Aubrey Posen actually approached her. Beca still can't believe it. There is a part of her that worries about what Mr. Posen would think of the situation, but Beca tries to push that aside and let herself enjoy her giddiness on the drive home.

Beca has time to eat a quick snack and get things setup before the doorbell rings. She opens it to let Ricky in and waves to his mom who's sitting in the driveway.

This is the third tutoring session with Ricky, so they've settle into a routine. They're just getting started when Nate gets home from school. He gets himself a snack and then goes into the living room to work on his own homework. Beca's been tutoring for so many years that he knows what's expected of him. Once Beca hears the tell tale sounds of music playing because Nate can't do his homework in silence, she returns to explaining the joys of multiplying polynomials.

**...**

Even though it's not technically a date, Aubrey's still feeling giddy as she drives home. It even lasts through a phone conversation with Jesse, because some days he just calls to brag about things she doesn't even care about, though he obviously thinks she does. Today's call is apparently about being a decent older brother because he tells her that he's checking and making sure her senior year is going well.

"Of course it is," she tells him. "Would you expect anything less?"

"Is anything less allowed?" he counters with a chuckle.

"How about you, J?" Aubrey asks. "You calling for a pep talk?"

"Hardly," Jesse scoffs.

"Really?" Aubrey questions. "Because you've been calling a lot lately."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice," he replies. "I remember how the parental units were my senior year and I just wanted to offer my support."

"Thanks I guess."

When the call ends, Aubrey can't help but roll her eyes. She and Jesse have always had an odd relationship. They're close enough in age for there to be a slight rivalry, but different enough that the success of one doesn't necessarily diminish what the other has accomplished. It probably helps too that they seem to want very different things.

As she waits for Beca's call, Aubrey starts on her own homework, but finds her thoughts drifting to Beca. Aubrey wonders how often she tutors Ricky and if he's the only one. Not to mention how the hell she manages to have the same GPA that Aubrey does while working two jobs. The brunette is apparently even more incredible than Aubrey realized.

Realizing that she better let her parents know that she won't be there for dinner, Aubrey heads back downstairs, looking for her mother. She finds her outside on the phone. She waits patiently for her to finish before explaining that she's having dinner with a tutor. It's a not a lie, just a misdirect and Aubrey only feels mildly guilty for it.

School's been over for about two and a half hours when Aubrey's cell lights up with Beca's name.

"Hi," Aubrey says, hoping she doesn't sound _too_ excited.

"Hey," Beca replies. "Ricky's gone and my mom is back from work, so anytime you want to stop by..."

"Sounds good. I'll be there soon. Text me your address?"

**...**

When Beca mentions that she's going out to dinner with Aubrey, her mother practically pushes her out the door, slapping a twenty dollar bill in her hand. Beca protests, she has money of her own; it was part of the deal she made with her mom when she started working two jobs, that she would keep some for herself. But her mom ignores her protests and tells her to go outside and wait for her friend.

Beca's a bit surprised when Aubrey shows up in a hybrid. For some reason, she expected the blonde to have a flashier car; it's reassuring to be wrong.

"Hey," Beca greets as she climbs in.

"Hi," Aubrey smiles back.

The car ride is quiet, music quietly playing, allowing Beca to enjoy Aubrey's presence and try to relax a bit. Beca watches Aubrey in her peripheral still a bit amazed how nice it feels to be around her. She really hasn't really made any new friends since freshman year when Fat Amy plopped down next to her and assumed they were friends from that point on. Maybe her mom was right, she does need to have a little bit of fun.

**...**

The surprise on Beca's face when she pulls into the parking lot of the diner tells Aubrey that her choice of location was a good one.

"We can hide in a back booth and talk," Aubrey explains to Beca as they walk inside.

"Are we here because you get a discount?" Beca whispers as they walk to an open booth.

"We're here because it's one of the best places I know where I can really get to know _you_ ," Aubrey retorts.

The smirk is back. "Whatever you say, princess." 

Once they have their drinks and their orders have been taken, Aubrey decides to ask some of the questions she's developed about Beca over the last week.

"Is Ricky the only kid you tutor?"

"Uh, no," Beca replies. "Besides Ricky, there's Craig, Lindsey, Maya and Will."

"Oh. Wow. Why so many?"

Beca shrugs, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the question. "Because I can."

"Sorry," Aubrey says. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised since you also do catering gigs."

"Yeah, well—"

Since Beca obviously stopped herself before she said something snarky, Aubrey decides to reply as if she had finished the statement.

"I'm kind of lucky that way," Aubrey says. "My dad believes in hard work, but he's never demanded that Jesse or I work, even though I think he kind of wishes he had."

"What makes you say that?"

Aubrey shrugs, not quite ready to go into why she feels like a disappointment to her parents.

Beca nods in understanding and Aubrey relaxes, not having even realized that she had tensed up.

The arrival of their food stops Beca from replying. And though she's definitely curious about what Beca had been about to offer, it's probably too soon for any sort of secret sharing.

After that, they fall into easy conversation, mostly talking about school and classes and dealing with brothers.

**...**

When the check comes, Beca reaches for it, only for it the snatched up by Aubrey.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asks.

"Wrestling a bear," Beca retorts. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I'm paying."

"Why?" Beca asks. "Because you're rich? That's bullshit, princess."

Aubrey sighs. "I asked you."

"So?" Beca scoffs. "That only matters if this is a date..."

Aubrey blushes, but asks, "If it is, does that mean I get a good night kiss?"

Beca's blushing now too, so Aubrey takes the opportunity to wave down the waitress and pay the check.

Beca waits until the waitress returns with Aubrey's change to speak. "So this is a date?"

Aubrey shrugs, suddenly looking shy. "Technically no." Beca's shoulders slump. "But I was hoping that it was."

Beca grins as she watches Aubrey figure out the tip. The revelation prompts Beca to take Aubrey's hand as they exit. And then in a fit of possibly misplaced chivalry, Beca rushes to the driver's side door and opens it for Aubrey. It earns her a kiss on the cheek, so Beca considers it a win.

The drive back to Beca's house is quiet again, but this time, Beca doesn't try to hide the fact that she's watching Aubrey drive. Enjoying the concentration on the blonde's face as she drives allows Beca to ignore her concerns about dating her boss's daughter. Instead Beca just lets herself hope that Aubrey was serious about the good night kiss.

**...**

Aubrey isn't quite sure what to say when they pull into Beca's driveway. What started out as just hanging out is now apparently a date. It's not that Aubrey's complaining; she's just feeling a bit of emotional whiplash. A mere three hours ago, she hadn't even been sure that Beca liked her, much less that she _liked her_.

Putting the car in park, Aubrey turns to Beca and finds the brunette gazing at her. She feels her cheeks heating up. "What?"

Beca smiles. "You're adorable."

"I am not," Aubrey scoffs.

"You are," Beca insists before sighing.

The panic returns. "What?"

"I wish I didn't have to go inside," Beca replies.

"You don't have to," Aubrey tells her. "It's still early."

"I still have a couple hours of homework in front of me, actually," Beca says. "Otherwise, I would."

That Aubrey can understand. "May I walk you to the door?"

Beca nods and Aubrey jumps out quickly, hoping to be able to open the door for Beca. The smirk that greets her when she pulls the car door open is pure Beca and so once the brunette has exited the car, Aubrey pushes her back against the now closed door and kisses her.

**...**

Beca wasn't expecting the kiss, but she's not complaining. However, the knowledge that her mom, and possibly Benji are most likely watching from inside, makes her pull away sooner than she'd like. Aubrey looks hurt for a moment causing Beca to shrug.

"I'm pretty sure we have an audience," Beca whispers.

This brings a blush to Aubrey's cheeks, which Beca probably shouldn't find cute. 

"Thanks for dinner," Beca continues. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Aubrey nods and Beca leans in for one more quick kiss before rushing into the house.

**...**

Aubrey tries to rein in her happiness when she enters her house. It's not that she thinks her parents will disapprove, but since she lied to her mother about her plans, Aubrey assumes coming home looking like she'd just had a successful date instead of a successful tutoring session wouldn't be good. 

She makes it up to her room without running into her parents, thankfully. And so she's able to crawl into bed, still thinking of Beca and that kiss.

It was a really great kiss, Aubrey decides as she drifts to sleep.

**...**

Beca's instincts were correct; both her mom and brother are waiting for her when she enters the house.

"How was dinner?" her mom asks, smirking.

"Fine."

"Anything you want to share, sis?" Benji asks.

"I don't know what you nerds are talking about," Beca retorts.

" _Beca_ ," her mom warns.

Beca sighs. There's no arguing with her mom when she uses that tone. "Apparently it was a date."

"Apparently?" Benji questions.

"So you weren't just being your usual reticent self?" her mom asks.

Beca shakes her head.

"If you're going to be dating this girl—"

"Dating?" Beca interrupts. "Who said anything about dating?"

"Then I'd like to meet her," her mom finishes.

Beca's caught off guard by this. She wonders if her mom would feel the same way if she knew that Aubrey's last name is Posen. Now that her family has yanked her back into reality, the fact that Aubrey's family employs the three of them is floating through her brain.

"It was one date mom," Benji says. "Don't put any pressure on Beca. You know she doesn't respond properly."

"What the hell does that mean?" Beca scoffs.

"Like dad taking off hasn't made you completely resistant to a relationship of any kind," Benji tells her.

"Jesus," Beca mutters; as if she didn't already have concerns about dating Aubrey.

"Benji, that seems a bit harsh," her mom tells him.

Shrugging, Benji says, "Just how I see it."

"Can we do this later?" Beca asks. "I still have homework to finish."

"Of course, dear," her mom says. "What about you, Benjamin? Don't you have homework?"

Benji sighs. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. I'll be in the kitchen."

They spend the short journey to the kitchen elbowing each other. They sit across from each other per usual and begin working.

**...**

Aubrey wake up with a smile on her face. It stays on her face as she gets ready and eats breakfast. She does her best to wipe it off her face as she drives to school and is somewhat successful.

However, all morning, Aubrey looks for Beca with no success. Despite the fact that they share two classes in the morning, Aubrey is never able to catch the brunette in between classes. The moment the bell rings, Beca jumps up and rushes out of the room. 

Aubrey would think that last night was just a wishful dream she had, except that Beca's hasty exits seem very out of character for her. It's obvious she's avoiding Aubrey. But why?

**...**

Beca notices Aubrey before the blonde notices her. And even though Beca wants to talk to her, all she can think about is all the reasons that dating Aubrey Posen are a bad idea. It makes the thought of talking to Aubrey a bit daunting. So Beca does what she does best and avoids the blonde.

**...**

Aubrey's good mood has disappeared by lunch. While Chloe and Stacie cheerfully discuss their mornings and their weekend plans, Aubrey concentrates on her lunch.

"What's wrong Bree?" Chloe asks.

"Nothing."

"You've been pretty quiet," Stacie points out.

"So?" Aubrey replies. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Chloe prompts.

Aubrey shrugs.

"Did he not want to hang out?" Stacie asks. "Does he not like you?"

Aubrey sighs, wondering if there's any way she can discuss her situation without either of her best friends figuring out who she's talking about. 

"I don't want to talk about it," she tells them.

"Too bad," Chloe replies. "Because we do."

Aubrey just returns to staring at her lunch.

"I hate seeing you like this, Bree," Chloe tells her. "So, talk to us."

Aubrey tries to resist, but she can feel both Chloe and Stacie's eyes on her and knows that they won't relent. "We hung out last night," Aubrey says eventually. "And I thought we both had a good time. But today... today they seem to be avoiding me."

"Maybe he's just busy," Stacie suggests.

"We share classes," Aubrey replies. "If they left the room any faster after the bell rang, I would worry that there was a fire."

"Oh," Stacie says.

"Maybe he's scared," Chloe offers.

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know," Chloe shrugs. "I don't know who we're talking about."

"Then what makes you say that they're afraid?" Aubrey asks.

"Why else would someone run away from you?"

"Because they changed their mind and don't want to hurt my feelings," Aubrey replies.

"That just doesn't sound right to me," Chloe says. "I think it's something else."

"Chloe's right," Stacie adds. "You guys just have to talk."

"I don't know..."

"You should go over to his house tonight with a pizza and confront him," Stacie suggests.

"Why should I bring a pizza?"

"Peace offering. Boys like food," Stacie replies.

Except that Beca's not a boy. Maybe if she brings some movies to watch after they talk. "That might work," she says.

"Of course it will," Chloe says.

"Besides, Posens don't give up, right?" Stacie adds.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "You sound like my father."

Dramatically placing both her hands on her chest, Stacie gasps. "You wound me, Aubrey."

Knowing that rolling her eyes again will have little effect, Aubrey just says, "Thanks guys."

**...**

"What's up with you today?" Benji asks Beca over lunch. "You're like super jumpy and look completely miserable."

"I'm fine," Beca replies.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, sis," Benji flouts. "Is this about what I said last night?"

"Of course not," Beca scoffs.

"You've said it tons of times, Becs," Benji continues. "Dad was a dickhead that ran out on us. Letting him effect any aspect of our lives gives him rights and influence he doesn't deserve."

" _I know_."

"Then why so morose?" he asks.

"It's your damn fault for pointing it out last night," Beca hisses. "I was _fine_ , until you said something." Which isn't completely true, but she's _definitely_ not ready to discuss that with Benji.

"Yeah, until you went up to your room and let your brain get the best of you," Benji retorts.

"That sentence doesn't even make sense," Beca tells him.

"You don't make sense."

Beca rolls her eyes. "I'm ignoring you now."

**...**

It goes against every instinct Aubrey has to show up at Beca's house unannounced, but the blonde worries that if she did call, Beca would just ignore her. Or worse, answer and outright reject her. Aubrey has a feeling that when sitting face to face, Beca won't be able to.

After ringing the doorbell, the wait for the door to open feels eternal and gives Aubrey plenty of time to worry about what Beca's reaction will be.

Instead the door is opened by a young dark haired boy with expressive eyes.

"Uh, hello there," Aubrey greets. "I'm looking for Beca."

"Who are you?" he asks suspiciously, while eying the pizza box.

"I'm Aubrey," she replies. "I go to school with Beca."

"Okay," he nods. "Wait here." He turns around and shouts. "Beca! Someone's at the door for you!"

There's a thundering as Beca rushes down the stairs. 

"Nate," she scolds. "I thought we agreed that you didn't answer the door."

"It's still light out, Becs," he replies, sardonically. "The vampires aren't out yet. And I didn't invite her in or anything."

Beca rolls her eyes as she joins him in the entryway. There's a brief flash of surprise as she realizes who's at the door.

"Aubrey. Hi."

"Hi Beca," Aubrey says. "I brought pizza and movies. I was hoping we could hang out."

"I'm, uh, watching my brother tonight," Beca replies.

"I'm _ten_ ," he pipes up. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Our recently flooded bathroom suggests you do," Beca counters.

"But she brought pizza," Nate protests.

Beca sighs. "If you don't mind having this pest around—"

" _Hey_."

"...then you can come in."

"Thanks."

The moment the door is closed, Nate snatches the pizza from her and rushes into what Aubrey assumes is the kitchen.

"Sorry," Beca says. "We don't get pizza that often, so it's a really big deal around here."

"Understandable."

"You brought something else?" Beca asks, gesturing to the bag still in Aubrey's grip.

"Uh, yeah," Aubrey replies. "Movies. I was hoping that we could watch one?"

"Beca! Hurry up!"

Beca chuckles. "We better get in there before he eats it all."

In the kitchen, the pizza box is open on the table and Nate is happily chewing. Aubrey is surprised to see that he got out three plates and three glasses. His is filled with juice.

"Orange juice and pizza, bro?" Beca exclaims as she grabs the two empty glasses. "Gross."

He ignores her, over chewing the large amount of food in his mouth.

"What can I get you to drink?" Beca asks as Aubrey sits down.

"Water's fine."

Beca nods. Setting the movies on the table, Aubrey gets herself a piece of pizza as Beca brings over the now filled glasses.

They don't talk much as they eat. Aubrey doesn't really know what to say and Beca seems reluctant to talk that much in front of her brother. Nate, on the other hand, happily eats the pizza, while eying them both warily. 

Once he's done eating, Nate puts his plate in the sink and hurries out of the kitchen. Aubrey watches him go, curious why he raced out of the room

Noticing this, Beca chuckles. "He doesn't want to be here when we talk. He thinks I'm going to be harsh."

"Why would he think that?"

"Ten years of experience."

It's a vague answer at best and a little disconcerting. Aubrey watches Beca clean up, after her offer to help is denied.

"I suppose we should talk," Beca says once she's done.

**...**

When Nate stuffs the last bit of his pizza into his mouth and is putting his plate in the sink before he even finishes chewing, Beca worries slightly that he might choke. However, she understands why he left so quickly. She's been tense the entire time they're eating and in the past, it's led to a harsh explosion from her. It's only happened a couple times, but Nate apparently doesn't want to sit through it again.

Needing time to organize her chaotic brain, Beca begins cleaning up. Wanting as much time as possible for that, she declines Aubrey's offer of help. When she finally feels ready, Beca sits back down at the table across from Aubrey.

"You were avoiding me today," Aubrey accuses.

Beca nods reluctantly.

"Why?" Aubrey questions. "I thought we had a good time last night."

"I was right about my mom and Benji watching," Beca starts.

Aubrey nods, urging her to continue.

Beca's usually fine avoiding her feelings; it's served her well up until this point. But now she kind of wishes she'd taken the time to talk to Benji a bit about this earlier instead of pulling her usual evasiveness. With Aubrey here in front of her, it's a bit difficult to remember all the reasons that a relationship would be a bad idea.

"Does your mom not approve?" Aubrey questions when Beca stays silent.

Beca shakes her head.

"Did you... change your mind about me?"

Beca shakes her head again.

"Then what, Beca?" Aubrey asks. "You can't kiss me like that and then pretend I don't exist the next day."

Beca really isn't ready for this, so she stays quiet.

"You can stay quiet as long as you want, Beca," Aubrey says. "But I'm not leaving here without an answer." The blonde crosses her arms and leans back in the chair. "I'm waiting."

Beca sighs and keeps her eyes on the table, trying to outlast Aubrey. However, all she can feel is the blonde's eyes watching her.

“I freaked,” Beca mumbles.

“What?”

“I freaked,” Beca repeats a bit louder.

“Oh. What about?”

“I don’t really date,” Beca says. “Partly because I don’t really have the time.”

"That can't be the only reason," Aubrey replies.

“I don’t see the point of getting attached,” Beca replies. “Everyone's just going to leave eventually.”

Aubrey’s not sure how to respond to that.

“There’s always something better out there, right?” Beca continues. “Greener grass or whatever?”

Aubrey seems to hesitate before asking, "Your dad?"

Beca's not sure she's ready to talk to Aubrey about this. She's barely said anything to Benji about it and he's usually who she talks this stuff over with. Besides, how can she explain the amount of rejection she feels from her dad? Not only did he leave them all, he left to start a new family. None of them were good enough and so he just decided to start over, try again and have a family he could be proud of. 

But knowing that Aubrey will persist, Beca nods. "It's not necessarily the fact that he left. It's that he has another family."

"Oh."

"We weren't enough," Beca shrugs.

"I..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Aubrey."

"I wasn't going to," Aubrey replies. "But just so you know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all week."

"Yeah?"

Aubrey nods solemnly. 

"Okay," Beca says quietly.

They smile at each other across the table as Aubrey tentatively reaches for Beca's hand.

"Were there any other reasons?" Aubrey asks.

Beca sighs. "Your dad is technically my boss. And my mom's. And Benji's. Almost my whole family works for your family."

"Where do your mom and brother work?" Aubrey asks.

"The Oakwood," Beca answers.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Beca says. "We can't afford to lose our jobs."

"My father respects hard workers," Aubrey replies. "You said it yourself last night that he seemed to like you."

"That doesn't mean he wants me dating his daughter," Beca points out.

"Beca..."

"Or worse," Beca continues. "It doesn't work out between us and you're heartbroken, so he fires the three of us."

"My father would never do that," Aubrey protests. "Nor would I want him to."

Beca wonders if now would be a good time to mention how she knows Aubrey's brother, Jesse.

The first catering job Beca ever had with Cream Catering was for a friend of Jesse's. Beca had stumbled onto Jesse arguing with one of her older coworkers. He'd apparently slept with her earlier and was now treating her like dirt. And when the girl wouldn't leave Jesse alone, he threatened to tell his dad and get her fired. 

Having already witnessed his douchery at school, Beca wasn't completely surprised. But he was being a complete asshat to her; he was dismissive, arrogant and cruel. 

"Like I've ever go out with some fucking bitch that works for me," he'd growled. "That's right, _honey_. You work for me. How's it feel to know you fucked your boss?"

It made her afraid of the Posens until later that year when Kevin insisted that Beca talk to Mr. Posen. It probably also helped that Aubrey seemed to act the complete opposite of her brother at school.

Beca just shrugs as Aubrey tries to reassure her that retaliation isn't a concern. She knows that might be true for Aubrey, but she wouldn't put it past Jesse. Especially since she saw him nearly break a guy's wrist for yelling at Aubrey. Granted, Beca's pretty sure that Jesse was drunk at the time, but it was still scary as hell.

"But you said last night that you and Jesse are supposed to take over one day," Beca reminds her.

"That's a long ways off."

"Still..."

**...**

Aubrey's not sure how else to reassure Beca. She has to admit that the brunette's concerns are valid, though she really does think that her family retaliating if things end badly isn't as dire a concern as Beca thinks it is. However, the fact that her family employs Beca's is a bit disconcerting. It's just that Aubrey likes Beca enough that she doesn't care.

"I don't even know if that's what I want, Beca," Aubrey says.

"Yeah?"

Aubrey nods. "It seems to be Jesse's dream job, but I'm not sure what mine is yet."

Beca looks even more upset with this knowledge.

"How about we go on an official date?" Aubrey tries. "And if you still think after that we shouldn't date afterwards, I won't bring it up again."

"Ummm..."

"I really like you, Beca," Aubrey continues. "And I admit that I don't know what my dad would think of us dating. But I'm also not sure that I care."

This earns a small smile from Beca. "You don't?"

"One date wouldn't hurt," Aubrey says. "Right?"

"I guess one date wouldn't be so bad," Beca replies, cautiously.

"Don't sound too excited," Aubrey teases. "It'll just go to my head."

Beca smirks and Aubrey's heart flutters a bit. "Considering the size of your ego, is that even possible?"

"Guess you'll have to go out with me and find out," Aubrey retorts.

**...**

“Do you work tomorrow night?” Aubrey asks.

Beca shakes her head.

“Do you have to watch Nate again?”

Beca thinks for a moment. “My mom is supposed to be home around 6:30.”

“So you’ll let me take you out at seven?” Aubrey asks.

Beca nods.

“Excellent,” Aubrey grins. “Can we hang out more? Or should I go?”

“You can stay,” Beca says.

“Great. Want to watch one of the movies I brought?”

“Ummm…”

“What?”

Beca shrugs. “I’m just not a fan of movies.”

“Why not?” Aubrey asks.

“Because they’re predictable and misleading,” Beca replies. “Not everyone gets a happy ending. My mom didn’t.”

“Oh. Well, maybe we could do something else, then?”

Knowing that Nate will probably want to play a video game now that the coast is clear, playing a board game seems like the next logical solution. Except the only board games they own are Backgammon, checkers and Scrabble. Neither of them really know how to play Backgammon and checkers doesn’t sound appealing, so Scrabble becomes the only option. They’re both in AP English with about the same grade, so it seems like they’ll be evenly matched.

There is the issue of Aubrey being _super_ competitive. Beca finds the amount of concentration the blonde is putting forth adorable. It's that intense determination that started her crush on Aubrey in the first place. If she didn’t think that Aubrey would resent her for it, Beca would totally let her win.

Beca barely wins and even though Aubrey is obviously annoyed that she lost, she challenges Beca to another game. Aubrey wins the second game and demands one more.

"Best of three," she tells Beca.

Beca agrees, but asks for a short break. Aubrey consents and Beca takes the opportunity to tell Nate that it's time for bed. Because it's Friday night, he's allowed to stay up later, but their mom will be home soon, which means that he should probably be sleeping.

Back in the kitchen, Aubrey's set everything up for the last match; she's even already chosen her letters. The blonde is studying them intently, her eyes occasionally glancing at the empty board.

The urge that Beca has to kiss Aubrey is surprisingly intense, making Beca wonder how she ever thought that just avoiding the blonde would be enough. She tries to ignore her need to kiss Aubrey as she joins her at the table.

They're deeply involved in a very close game when Beca hears her mom's car pull into the garage. Since her mom and Benji kind of already know about Aubrey, Beca's not worried about Aubrey's presence, though knowing her family, the probability of being embarrassed seems high.

They both enter quietly, most likely tired and Beca braces herself.

**...**

Aubrey's relieved that Beca seems to want her around. That relief is quickly over ridden with trying to curb her competitive nature, but the blonde's not really sure how successful she is. When she loses the first game, she immediately challenges Beca to another, hoping to redeem herself. Winning the second one, Aubrey can't help but insist on one more. She knows that her competitive side is leaking through, despite her best efforts. Thankfully Beca seems more amused than anything else as she agrees.

"I just have to go check on Nate first," Beca tells her. 

Aubrey nods as she collects all the tiles and begins shuffling them. She turns the page in the notebook they're using to a new page and then, since Beca's not back, she chooses seven tiles and places them on her rack since it's her turn to go first.

She's absorbed in studying her tiles when Beca returns to the kitchen. Aubrey watches her sit and choose her own seven tiles.

"Whenever you're ready, princess," Beca tells her.

Considering that she's been considering her letters for over five minutes to Beca's thirty seconds, it doesn't seem quite fair, but Aubrey plays to win and so she accepts any advantage she's given.

Aubrey's winning by only twelve points when she hears the garage door open. Waiting for Beca to place her letters, Aubrey tries to ignore the nervousness she's suddenly feeling. It feels too soon to meet her mom and brother, but what choice does she have. Beca doesn't seem worried, which helps. So Aubrey just concentrates on the letters in front of her. A glance up allows Aubrey to catch Beca's smirk at her attempt to avoid contact. But the sounds of entering footsteps stops her reply.

"Hello."

"Hey mom. Benji," Beca replies. "How was work?"

"Busy," Benji huffs as he sits at the table. "Hey Aubrey."

Aubrey nods as she turns reach into preacher and adds twenty-three to her score, putting her twenty points ahead of Beca. She hears Beca chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"So this is Aubrey," Beca's mom says as she sinks into the other available chair.

Aubrey smiles. "Hello."

"I'm June. Beca's mom," she says.

"It's nice to meet you," Aubrey replies.

"You as well," June says, sounding amused.

"Sorry," Aubrey says. "I just..."

"This is our final game," Beca interjects and Aubrey smiles gratefully.

"Ah," June replies. "Best of three?"

"Yep."

"What does the winner get?" Benji asks.

"That's a good question," Beca says. "I suppose we didn't figure that out."

"I have some ideas," June says.

Beca's blush is adorable. "You are not allowed to suggestion anything, _mom_."

"You should make her serenade you," Benji says.

"Shut up," Beca hisses.

"Serenade?" Aubrey asks, intrigued. "What instrument do you play?"

"Trumpet," Beca mutters.

"Seriously?"

Beca nods.

"And the harmonica," Benji chuckles.

"Benji, be quiet," Beca growls.

"The harmonica?" Aubrey questions.

"It was a bet between Benji and me," Beca replies, obviously embarrassed.

"If you'd just learn the saxophone, you could be your own blues trio," June adds.

"I don't think that's physically possible," Beca mutters. "And I don't really play anymore."

"Why not?"

The room falls silent and Aubrey suddenly knows that she's stepped into something that Beca's not ready to talk about yet.

"Right," June says, standing. "We'll let you two finish your game, but then Aubrey will have to go home. It's late."

"Of course," Aubrey replies. "I'm sorry. We sort of lost track of time."

"It's fine," June tells her. "But I'm sure your parents will be looking for you soon."

Aubrey nods as June not so subtly drags Benji out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Beca says once they're gone.

"It's fine," Aubrey grins. "Besides, I just learned something _very_ interesting about you."

"So I play the trumpet," Beca replies. "Big deal."

"Maybe you and I could play together sometime," Aubrey suggests.

"What do you play?"

"Piano, violin and flute," Aubrey answers.

"Show off," Beca huffs.

Aubrey grins, glad that gloominess seems to have disappeared. "So we can duet sometime?"

Beca sighs. "Yeah, I guess that'd be okay."

Aubrey's still insanely curious about why Beca doesn't play the trumpet anymore, but knows now really isn't the time. Instead she lets the subject drop and returns her focus to the game.

**...**

Aubrey wins the last game and her triumph at beating Beca makes losing not seem so bad. And then the blonde's chagrin when she realizes that she might be celebrating a little too much for a simple game of Scrabble is cute.

After reassuring Aubrey that she can clean up, Beca walks her to the door.

"We're still on for tomorrow night at seven, right?" Aubrey asks.

Beca nods. "We are."

"Good," Aubrey smiles. "Well... good night."

As Aubrey turns away, Beca can't help herself. She reaches for the blonde's arm and spins her slightly. As if reading her mind, Aubrey looks hopeful as she faces Beca. Knowing that her mom most likely still has her door open, Beca keep the kiss brief. But when Beca pulls away, a radiant smile appears on Aubrey's face and Beca has to push her out the door before she kisses her again.

Beca puts away the Scrabble box and heads upstairs. She hears her mom's bedroom door click shut as she reaches the top of the stairs and just rolls her eyes.

In her bedroom, Beca's not feeling that tired. She wonders if it's because she mostly has the weekend off. Besides having to tutor three kids tomorrow, she's not working. It's mostly because both her mom and Benji have to work all day Saturday and most of Sunday. Either way, having that much free time is almost a luxury.

Beca belatedly realizes that she probably should have told her mom about her date tomorrow night, but there was never a good time. She'll just have to make sure that she mentions it before her mom leaves for work.

Which in turn reminds Beca what her mom revealed to Aubrey. 

Beca knows that Aubrey finding out that she plays the trumpet and harmonica is probably low on the list of embarrassing things her mom and brother could have revealed, but Beca's still annoyed with them. Mostly because she knows that Aubrey's curiosity is piqued about why Beca stopped playing. And she's honestly not sure if she'll ever be ready to talk about how she used to play with her dad; that—even though she loathes him for leaving—it's one of her favorite memories and how after he left, she couldn't even look at her trumpet. She knows her mom kept it; it was too expensive not to, but Beca has no idea where it is.

Maybe she could get away with playing the harmonica for Aubrey instead of the trumpet. The harmonica was more about proving something to Benji after their dad left. He didn't think that she could learn the harmonica, keep up her grades, baby sit and tutor kids. It was tough and she was only able to do it through sheer determination. 

Knowing that she has to be up early, Beca rolls over, closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

**...**

When Aubrey wakes up the next morning, her initial giddiness wanes slightly when she realizes that she has no idea where to take Beca on their date.

She calls Stacie and Chloe, asking them to come over and help her brainstorm. She wakes them both up, but they grudgingly agree to be over by noon.

**...**

Beca is up first and so she heads downstairs to make coffee. It's just finishing when her mom enters the kitchen. 

"You're up early," her mom says.

Beca shrugs as she pours two mugs of coffee and hands one to her mom. After filling hers with some milk, Beca sits at the table.

"You'll be home by six-thirty, right?" Beca asks.

"I'm planning on it," her mom replies. "Why?"

"Aubrey wants to pick me up at seven," Beca tells her mom.

"Oh?" her mom grins. "Good."

Beca sighs and waits, knowing that there will be more.

"I like her," her mom says. "Polite. Smart. And she really seems to like you."

Beca nods.

"She's a senior at Barden, too?" her mom asks.

"Yep. We share some classes," Beca inform her mom.

"So why the sudden interest?"

Beca feels like she should be insulted, even though she knows what her mom means. "We don't really run in the same social circles."

"So what changed?" her mom asks.

"We ran into each other while I was working. And we just..."

"Connected?"

Beca shrugs. "I guess."

"But?"

Beca sighs. "She's a Posen. Her dad is my boss. And your boss. And Benji's."

"Ah."

Beca looks at her mom in surprise. "You're not worried?"

"About?"

"Some sort of fall out happening when I screw up this relationship," Beca explains.

"Maybe she'll be the one to screw up," her mom suggests.

" _That's_ comforting," Beca mutters.

**...**

"So what was so important that you had to wake us up so early on a Saturday?" Chloe asks as plops on Aubrey's bed.

"Yeah, Posen," Stacie adds. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Oh please," Aubrey scoffs.

"Seriously, Bree," Chloe says. "What's the emergency?"

"I need to plan the perfect date," Aubrey replies. "And I need your help."

"Oooh, so I take it your talk last night went well?" Chloe questions.

Aubrey nods.

"Was it the pizza?" Stacie asks. "Boys are so easily swayed by food."

"No, it wasn't the pizza," Aubrey replies. "I think it was my persistence."

"Really?" Chloe sounds very skeptical.

"Some people appreciate my tenacity," Aubrey retorts.

"Sorry, Bree," Chloe says. "I didn't mean it like that."

"So..." Stacie interjects. "Why are you planning the date?"

"Because I asked them out." 

"But still," Chloe continues. "Isn't it the b—"

"Do not finish that thought," Aubrey interrupts. Even if Beca isn't a boy, she's not going to get into a debate with Chloe about society's gender roles again.

"When is this date?" Stacie asks, obviously uncomfortable.

"Tonight at seven."

"Short notice."

"I'm impatient," Aubrey retorts.

Stacie smirks. 

Aubrey rolls her eyes in response.

"You're kind of intensely adorable right now," Stacie tells her.

"So going out to dinner isn't an option?" Chloe asks.

"We technically did that Thursday," Aubrey answers.

"Dinner somewhere impressive?" Stacie suggests.

"That wouldn't impress them," Aubrey replies.

"Oh?"

"Money... isn't a good thing."

"He hates that you're rich?" Chloe asks.

"They do," Aubrey says.

Stacie is giving Aubrey a very inquiring look and it makes the blonde nervous. 

"Why are you playing the pronoun game?" she asks.

"What?"

"We. Them. They. Something you want to share with us, Bree?" Stacie asks.

"I really like her," Aubrey replies, quietly.

"Oh, Bree," Chloe says softly.

Aubrey braces herself for some sort of rejection or rebuke.

"You know that doesn't matter to us," Chloe finishes.

Aubrey looks up in surprise. "It doesn't?"

"It doesn't," Stacie confirms.

"I just never expected... It just sort of happened," Aubrey says. 

"You don't need to explain anything to us," Chloe replies.

"Yeah," Stacie adds. "As long as you're happy, we're happy."

"I will be once I figure out where to take her tonight."

"Well then we need to figure out the perfect date, don't we?" Stacie replies.

**...**

Aubrey is fifteen minutes early. Beca knows because she's been ready since her mom arrived home from work. She and Nate had done homework and then spent the afternoon playing video games. She only won a couple times, but they had fun. She, Benji and especially their mom worry that Nate doesn't get enough attention as the youngest, though he claims to understand. Either way, it's nice to be able to spend some time with her little brother that doesn't involve helping him with his homework or some chore.

After that she made dinner for him and put the leftovers in the fridge for her mom and brother before trying to decide what to wear. She'd received a text from Aubrey earlier in the day to dress casually and so she finally settles on black jeans and a gray scoop neck. She adds black ankle boots and goes to ask Nate his opinion. He's a bit too young to be helpful, but she's desperate. He tells her she looks fine and to leave him alone and ask their mom.

Her mom gives her approval when she arrives home, earlier than usual. Apparently everyone's excited for this date. It's probably a sign that she needs to get out more.

"She's punctual, if nothing else," her mom says as they both peer out the window.

"I can't imagine her being anything but," Beca replies. "Her dad is pretty strict about that sort of thing."

"You should go out there," her mom tells her. "I bet her anxiety is just building because she has to wait. Plus, you're just as nervous. You might as well put yourselves out of your misery."

"That's not really the best pronouncement for a date," Beca retorts.

"Am I wrong?"

Beca shakes her head.

"Okay then," her mom says. "Have fun. Call if you need a ride and be home by two."

"My curfew is two a.m.?" Beca asks. "That seems a bit extreme."

"I trust you," her mom explains. "And you so rarely go out, that I don't want you to worry about anything, but having a good time."

"Thanks mom." Beca grabs her jacket, yells good bye to her brother who wishes her good riddance and then steps outside. She knocks on the passenger side window of Aubrey's car. The blonde looks at her in surprise and Beca waves awkwardly before slipping inside.

"I was going to come get you," Aubrey protests.

"I was ready," Beca shrugs. "I figured I might as well give us a few more minutes together. Right?"

This earns Beca a sweet smile and for once she doesn't fight the urge she has to lean in and give Aubrey a quick peck. The look of happiness on Aubrey's face when she pulls away tells Beca she made the right decision.

**...**

Aubrey's heart actually skips a beat when Beca knocks on her car window. She wants to protest Beca not letting Aubrey get her, but the sweet sentiment and kiss that Beca gives her erases her doubts.

"So where to?" Beca asks as she buckles her seatbelt.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Aubrey replies.

"I suppose I have no choice, since you're driving. Right?" Beca says.

"I knew you were smart," Aubrey retorts.

Beca just grins and takes Aubrey's hand, while the other fiddles with the radio. Normally, she'd be annoyed, but she is curious what Beca will settle on. To Aubrey's surprise, she leaves it on an oldies station, keeps the volume low and then starts asking about Aubrey's day. The drive passes quickly and soon the hybrid is pulling into the parking lot.

"The Chatterbox Pub," Beca says. "I've heard about this place."

"Have you been here before?" Aubrey asks as they exit the car.

Beca shakes her head. "I've been wanting to. Never had the time."

Aubrey smiles. Apparently she made a good choice. The Chatterbox Pub has games of all sorts, from board games to older video games. Besides a food menu, there's also a menu of game choices.

They head inside and request a table with a TV from the waitress. They're led to a corner table and left with a menu of games and food. It's just pub food and so they make their choices quickly. Picking out which Nintendo game to play first is a bit more difficult. Aubrey feels like they should play Super Mario 2, while Beca insists on Kickle Cubicle. They actually argue over it until the waitress reappears with their drinks and because Beca speaks first, they are soon brought Kickle Cubicle.

"Trust me, princess," Beca tells her. "You'll love it."

"Well, the title isn't really selling me," Aubrey replies.

"Who doesn't love a literally endless puzzle game?" Beca asks her. "Even once you beat all the levels, there are bonus levels to try."

"And how many bonus levels are there?" Aubrey questions.

"No idea," Beca replies. "I never made it past bonus level twenty."

"How many levels are there before that?"

"Um, like sixty, I think."

"It's a single player game," Aubrey points out. 

"I know," Beca says. "But I love this game. Let me show you how it's played and then you can do the even levels and me the odds. Or whatever."

"All right."

**...**

They manage to make it through the Garden Level and are trying to defeat Koke when their food arrives. They pause the game and begin eating.

"Not that I'm complaining," Beca says. "But why'd you choose this place?"

"You said that you missed playing video games with your brothers," Aubrey replies. "I never really played video games as a kid and I figured it'd be fun to do with you."

Beca smiles and leans in for another kiss.

They finish their food and move onto the fruit level. They order desert and eat it slowly as they try to beat Piro.

**...**

Aubrey's surprised that the waitress isn't trying to kick them out. It is Saturday night and the place does seem busy. But for whatever reason, they're allowed to stay and move through cake land and attempt to beat Kapan.

They decide to not try toy land, even though Aubrey knows they both kind of want to. But the pub is starting to feel a little crowded and Aubrey can admit that the idea of spending some one on one time with Beca is appealing.

Beca tries to pay the check, but Aubrey refuses and they argue before finally compromise by splitting it.

"Look princess," Beca says as they walk out. "I appreciate the sentiment. But if you think this whole... thing is going to be you paying for me—"

"I don't," Aubrey interjects. "I just thought since I asked. And you let me last time."

"Because you caught me off guard," Beca admits. "But I'm not some charity case."

"I don't... I wasn't trying to." Aubrey takes a deep breath as they reach her car. "I just figured since you're working to support your family, that maybe I could help. Not because I'm trying to buy your affection, but because you're amazing and I want to spend time with you, but I feel bad about taking up your time when you could be doing something else."

"I wouldn't be on a date with you if I didn't want to be," Beca tells her.

"I know, I just—"

"Aubrey, I want to be here. Okay?"

Aubrey nods.

"Good," Beca grins. 

She leans in for a kiss that Aubrey escalates by pushing her against the car. It ends sooner than she wants and Aubrey pouts.

"You're adorable, princess," Beca says. "But why don't we go make out somewhere a bit more private?"

"I know just the place," Aubrey replies.

Beca nods and then to Aubrey's surprise, rushes around to the driver's side and opens the door for her. Aubrey kisses her on the cheek before sliding inside. She watches Beca hurry around to the other side and feels her heart melt a little at the eagerness. She'd been worried that she'd over stepped when she tried to pay, but thankfully, Beca seems to understand.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view, princess," Beca says, breaking Aubrey out of her thoughts. "But I kind of want to be kissing you right now. What are you going to do to make that happen?"

Shaking her head, Aubrey turns the car on and pulls out of the parking lot.

**...**

Though she'd hoped otherwise, Beca arrives home to find her mom still up. It's not two; Aubrey's curfew is earlier than hers and so the blonde had reluctantly dropped Beca off. They hadn't spent the whole time making out. Beca had wanted to lay down some ground rules. She knows the money thing is going to be an issue between them and—though it pains her to admit it—if Aubrey isn't on the same page with her about it, there's no point in going forward. Thankfully, she understood where Beca was coming from. It's a huge relief for Beca, who'd been worried that some of the douchery she'd seen in Jesse ran in the family. 

"How was your date?"

"Are you drinking coffee at... one in the morning?" Beca questions, sitting at the table across her mom.

"It's tea. Want some?"

"No thanks."

"So?"

"It was nice," Beca says.

"Nice?" her mom questions. "You have an A in AP English and all you can come up with is nice?"

"Maybe I don't feel comfortable discussing it with my mom," Beca retorts.

"It's not like I want any _details_."

"Don't be gross," Beca tells her.

"I just want to know if you had a good time—"

"I did," Beca says.

"Will there be another date?"

Beca rolls her eyes and her mom kicks her under the table. 

"Ow!"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady," her mom rebukes.

"Sorry," Beca says. "Yes, there will be another date."

"Good," her mom nods. "You work hard. You deserve some fun."

"There'll be time for fun later," Beca protests.

"I don't want to hear it," her mom replies. "You're going to go out and have fun with this girl. I don't care who her father is."

"Yes mom," Beca sighs.

**...**

For once, Aubrey is woken up by Chloe the next morning.

"How was your date?" Chloe blurts out before Aubrey can even say anything.

"Chloe? What time is it?"

"Who cares," Chloe replies. "I want to hear about your date."

Aubrey rolls over and sees that she's only been sleeping for about five hours because she'd been to content to just lay in bed last night and enjoy the giddiness she'd felt.

"Later," Aubrey tells her. "Brunch. Much later."

" _Aubrey_."

"It was good," Aubrey says. "Now can I please get a little more sleep?"

"Good?" Chloe questions. "That's all you can say?"

"Fine," Aubrey huffs. "It was almost perfect. Are you happy?"

"Are you?" Chloe counters.

"Very."

Chloe squeals and Aubrey pulls the phone away from her ear with a groan.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," Chloe says.

" _Later_."

"Okay," Chloe replies. "See you in a few hours."

Aubrey just hangs up and lets herself fall back asleep, a grin on her face.

**...**

Without really discussing it, they decide to keep the relationship a secret for now. Beca's still a bit apprehensive about what Aubrey's dad will think about them dating, or more specifically, what the consequences will be when the relationship inevitably ends.

Beca knows she shouldn't think like that, especially since she really likes Aubrey, but she just can't quite shake off her fear of not being enough. She's spent the last few years working and studying and working some more and it makes her wonder what else she has to offer; especially someone like Aubrey.

Benji rolls his eyes at her and tells Beca that she's selling herself short. But he's just not up to the task of countering the myriad of arguments she comes up with and eventually he just gives up, muttering about her being a stubborn mule. 

And truthfully, Beca doesn't like feeling this way. Aubrey's the first person Beca's even been into in a long time, so maybe she should focus on that instead.

So Beca lets herself enjoy dating Aubrey. Telling people honestly doesn't seem that important—worry about Mr. Posen aside. They're both aware once people find out, they'll be under the social microscope of Barden High and neither is looking forward to the scrutiny. They'd rather just revel in being together.

So for now, she and Aubrey, date in secret.

**...**

Though the worry that Aubrey has about what her dad will think about her dating Beca stems from Beca's own fear, it easily becomes her own. Aubrey can't quite articulate why; perhaps because he's always had so many expectations for her and lately Aubrey feels like she's meeting fewer and fewer of them. Or maybe it's knowing how her brother acts about how the people who work for the various restaurants and Cream Catering. Or it could even be Aubrey's fear that she can't be who her dad wants her to be.

It's why she's glad that there seems to be an unspoken agreement between her and Beca to keep their relationship quiet for now. It makes things a bit difficult with Stacie and Chloe, but they accept her justifications, even though she can see that they don't necessarily agree.

Her parents—disappointed or not—leave Aubrey to her own devices as long as she keeps her grades up and attends the functions that are expected of her, making it easier to participate in a clandestine relationship. However, the lack of parental interference makes Aubrey question where her anxiety is coming from. Is she worried that they'll be upset or that they won't be?

Neither answer is pleasant to think about, so instead she focuses on dating Beca and the perverse enjoyment she derives from the sneaking around. She's never really kept such a big secret before. But this one seems worth keeping. In addition to the dad related concerns, there's also the spark between her and Beca, which caught Aubrey off guard. She wants to savor it for as long as possible and feels like having to share Beca with the other people in her life just isn't something she's ready for yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca wonders what it says about her that she's avoiding her girlfriend. She knows that she should just talk to Aubrey about it, but she can't. And she's not sure what worries her more; the fact that she feels like she's become Aubrey's dirty little secret or that she'd rather just avoid Aubrey than ask because she's afraid of what the answer will be.

Because if Aubrey wants to still keep the relationship a secret, Beca's afraid that she won't end things like she probably should. She loves Aubrey and that apparently trumps her self respect. And even though it hasn't been said out loud, Beca hopes that Aubrey loves her as well. However, if that's really true, then Beca doesn't want their relationship to be a secret anymore. And she won't know how to interpret Aubrey refusing, except as rejection.

"You should just talk to her," Benji says.

They're sitting at the kitchen table doing homework, but he seems more interested with her love life and less about his Trig homework.

"I haven't had time," Beca replies.

"Bullshit," he retorts.

"I've been working like crazy lately," Beca protests.

"Which you've gone out of your way to make happen," Benji points out.

Beca tries to return to _Fahrenheit 451_ , but Benji's stare is making it difficult to concentrate.

"I don't think I could handle it if she wants to keep it a secret," Beca explains.

"Wasn't it your idea in the first place?" he asks.

Beca nods. "But she agrees with me. She's been talking about her brother's attitude a lot lately."

"Which isn't the same as what her dad's would be," he points out. "Plus he likes you."

"Liking someone and being okay with that person dating your daughter are two separate things," Beca argues.

"You're just hiding behind that excuse because you're terrified to tell her that you love her," Benji scoffs.

"I am not."

"Whatever."

"Can we really afford to be flippant about it?" Beca argues.

"Mom doesn't seem too worried," Benji counters.

"Yeah, well, she's always had too much faith in me."

Benji sighs. "I still think you're being ridiculous," he says. "That girl is crazy about you."

"Then why hasn't she said anything to her friends?" Beca questions.

Benji sighs. "I feel like we're having a circular argument. You need to talk to your girlfriend."

"I know."

Benji just shakes his head at her and she can feel his frustration with her. She tries to return her focus to her book, but it's tough to concentrate because her brother knows her too well and it's making her denial more difficult to embrace.

**...**

Aubrey can hardly believe it's been five months already. She's happier than she ever remembers being and she can't really tell anyone; because besides Beca's mom and brothers, no one else knows they're dating. She knows she could at least tell Chloe and Stacie and that they'd be happy for her, but at the same time she can't. While they'd tell her that they understand that she's not ready for everyone to know yet—especially her dad, she also knows that they might let it accidently slip out one day in front of the wrong person. 

Beca's fear of how Aubrey's dad would feel about her dating someone who works for him has become her own. It's probably been heightened by her brother's snobbery. He spent a couple of days of his spring break at home, hoping to impress their dad by actually using parts of his vacation to better learn various aspects of the family business, instead of his usual week long drunk fest in various tropical locations. Except that he'd spent half the time bragging and the other half complaining about employees. And then his nights were spent clubbing. She found the whole experience rather disconcerting.

Though she knows that her dad respects the employees more than Jesse does, that doesn't mean that he'd be okay with Aubrey dating one.

She feels bad sneaking around. Ironically it's only because her parents trust her so much that she's been able to do so. However, there's also the concern that she hasn't been able to see Beca as much the past couple weeks. And this last week, they've barely even talked.

She knows that Beca's been working more, but finds it odd. For reasons she can't name yet, there's something off about the lack of time she and Beca have been spending together lately. Maybe Beca's trying to earn some extra money for something, but Aubrey's doubtful. Because if that was true, then why wouldn't Beca just say so. Aubrey likes to think that they've mostly gotten past the money issue, but maybe not.

Of course, there could be another reason, but Aubrey really doesn't want to think about that one because it means that Beca is avoiding her and that can't be a good thing.

**...**

Beca knows her brother is right. She needs to talk to Aubrey. But she just doesn't know how to articulate that she feels like Aubrey's dirty little secret, especially since she's still apprehensive about Mr. Posen finding out. Add to that, Aubrey's own uneasiness about telling her dad and it's not a reassuring feeling.

So they should stop hiding and sneaking around. If it becomes an issue, then they can deal with it.

Except—and this is perhaps Beca's real fear—it could come down to having to choose between Aubrey and Beca's jobs, or more specifically, her family. And that's a choice Beca never wants to face. She knows she'll choose her jobs—her family—because she has to, but she also knows she'll want to pick Aubrey. And this is making her feel extremely guilty.

**...**

Aubrey is getting a bit desperate. Beca is definitely avoiding her, so she does the only thing she can think of. She decides to wait outside Beca's house for her to get home from her latest catering job.

After a while, Benji comes out to check on her. Aubrey explains that she's waiting for Beca and he nods in understanding. He wishes her good luck and then heads back inside.

The complete lack of surprise is actually comforting. It means that it's not all just in her head. Otherwise Benji would have been more surprised by her presence. She wonders if that means that Beca has been talking to her brother about whatever the issue is.

Beca must notice her right away because when the familiar car pulls into the driveway, Beca doesn't exit immediately. Aubrey wonders if Beca's steeling herself for the conversation or just hoping that Aubrey will become impatient and leave. 

After about five minutes, Aubrey's out of patience and stalks over to Beca's car. She knocks on the window and waits, arms crossed, for her girlfriend to exit.

"Hey Bree," Beca greets, softly, obviously trying to pretend there isn't a problem.

"Beca."

"What brings you by so late?" Beca asks.

"You know why," Aubrey replies.

"I do?"

Aubrey sighs. "You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't," Beca protests. "I've just been busy. I can't turn down jobs. Otherwise Kevin will stop offering them to me. You know that."

"It hasn't been an issue in the past," Aubrey points out.

"Well things change," Beca shrugs.

Beca's flippancy is enough to drive Aubrey to curse. "Bullshit," she says. "You've been working _constantly_."

"So?"

"What happened to not burning yourself out?" Aubrey questions. "I'm surprised that your mom is letting you."

"She understands the extenuating circumstances," Beca protests.

"Extenuating circumstances?"

Beca nods weakly

"If that's true, then let's go inside and ask her," Aubrey suggests.

"She's probably sleeping," Beca replies. "A shame really, I know she'll be sad that she missed you."

"Uh huh," Aubrey sighs at the underlying evasion in Beca's voice. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not," Beca insists.

" _Beca_."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Beca answers.

"Are you doing that whole I'm too spineless to break up, so you're just going to avoid me until I break up with you?"

"Spineless?" Beca sputters. "I'm..."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Aubrey asks again.

"I'm not," Beca protests, weakly.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" Aubrey pleads.

"I..."

"Pathetic," Aubrey mutters. "Well congratulations, Beca. It worked."

"What?" 

"We're done," Aubrey explains. "Unless you want to talk about whatever's bothering you."

Beca looks defeated and Aubrey can tell that breaking up is the last thing she wants—that either of them want—but unless Beca wants to talk, Aubrey sees no other option.

Beca shakes her head and Aubrey's heart sinks.

"Fine," Aubrey huffs. "Then we're done. I guess I'll see you around."

Aubrey doesn't wait for Beca to say anything else. She gave her plenty of opportunities to speak. She strides back to her car, slides inside and drives away, trying to keep herself from crying.

**...**

When Beca arrives home to find Aubrey's car parked on the street, she realizes she probably should have expected it. Aubrey isn't the sort to put up with Beca's avoidance for long. It's honestly one of the things that drew Beca to her in the first place. Tenacious, determined Aubrey is hot.

Not quite knowing what she's going to say, Beca takes a few minutes to work up her courage and just tell Aubrey what's bugging her.

Except that Aubrey knocks on the car window before she's ready and all her preparation slides away, leaving her feeling vulnerable and ineffective. It's why when Aubrey states the obvious that Bea's been avoiding her, Beca retreats and uses her same weary excuse.

But Aubrey keeps pushing, countering all of Beca's excuses. Though she really doesn't want to talk about it, she also finds herself captivated by a fiercely resolute Aubrey demanding answers. That persistence is one of Beca's favorite things about Aubrey, except when it's aimed at her. And so she's caught completely off guard by Aubrey saying that they should break up. 

It's the moment that she needs to stand up and insist on what she wants, but she just can't. Aubrey's anger isn't surprising—Beca wishes it was directed elsewhere—but it makes Beca afraid. If things are this bad now, then things can only get worse later. Because when it ends—and it will because all good things do—it will hurt like hell. Because just Aubrey saying it out loud causes Beca's heart to clench painfully. Beca's not sure she wants to risk anything more and so she lets Aubrey end things and walk away. The blonde climbs into her car and speeds away, leaving Beca to watch Aubrey go, knowing she's a coward.

**...**

The last thing Aubrey had wanted to do was to break up with Beca. It had just slipped out as a desperate ploy to get reassurance from her. Aubrey had figured out that Beca would chose to avoid Aubrey or push her away when things got tough, but Aubrey hadn't thought they were at that point. Up until Beca began avoiding her, things had been on the right track.

Is that why Beca did what she did? Things were getting too good and she was afraid? Beca herself had admitted that she's been afraid to try since her dad took off, but that being with Aubrey was the smartest and best way to change her ways. But maybe they'd both been expecting too much. It's not like getting Beca to agree to a date had been an easy feat. In hindsight, Aubrey did push quite a bit. Did Beca just agree because Aubrey wouldn't take no for an answer?

Laying in bed, she doesn't cry. She's still too angry. Aubrey had thought that Beca was a fighter. But when she'd confronted her, she'd been quiet and cowardly. Had Aubrey read too much into the relationship? Did Beca not think that it wasn't worth fighting for? The thought is more painful than walking away from a silent Beca. It's that consideration that finally drives Aubrey to tears.

**...**

Benji is waiting for Beca when she enters the house. He takes one look at her devastated expression and just shakes his head at her. Thankfully, he seems to realize that she's not in the mood for a lecture and heads upstairs to his room. They have school in the morning; Beca's surprised that he's still awake. He must have noticed Aubrey outside waiting for her, making Beca wonder how long her girlfriend—ex girlfriend had been in front of the house.

Though she knows that she should probably go to sleep, Beca instead sinks onto the couch and turns on the TV. She knows she won't be able to sleep; her brain seems more intent on yelling her at her in contempt. She considers playing one of Nate's game as a distraction, but knows she doesn't have the concentration skills for that. Slumped on the couch, Beca begins flipping through the channels, hoping for something to draw her attention.

**...**

Being her father's daughter means that Aubrey is used to pretending that everything's fine. And that's what she does when she wakes up the next morning. When she meets up with Chloe and Stacie at school, neither seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and Aubrey almost sighs in relief. If she can fool her best friends, then she should be able to get through the day. The only worry is running into Beca, but since her... ex girlfriend has been avoiding her for a while now, Aubrey doubts that it'll be an issue. The thought has her heart clenching in pain and Aubrey vows to not give Beca Mitchell another thought.

**...**

Benji shoots Beca significant glances across the breakfast table and the only thing that stops her from snapping at him is that it'll cause their mom to get involved. She'd already been full of questions when she'd come downstairs in the morning to find Beca dozing on the couch with reruns of _Law and Order_ quietly playing on the TV. Knowing that any attempt at an excuse is useless, Beca had just said she hadn't been able to sleep, which was a half truth. Her mom had just shook her head at Beca and suggested that maybe she's been working too much lately.

"Are you two done?" their mom asks, as she sits at the table with her coffee.

"Done with what?" Beca squeaks.

"Does this have anything to do with why you've been working so much lately?" their mom asks, ignoring Beca's weak deflection.

"No."

"Your daughter's an idiot," Benji offers.

" _Benji_."

"That's not news," their mom says.

"How come Aubrey didn't come inside last night?" Nate asks.

Benji's smirk has Beca dropping her head to the table with a groan.

"Beca," their mom says. "Please tell me that you didn't do something stupid and ruin one of the best things to ever happen to you."

Beca groans again louder.

"I really don't understand you sometimes," their mom continues. "That girl was perfect for you."

"She..."

"Was perfect for you," their mom insists. "I can't believe that you..." She sighs. "This is my fault."

This catches them all off guard, even Nate stops mid chew and looks at his mom.

"I'm confused," Beca says.

"This thing you have with... It's been almost five years and instead of dealing with your... I've let you avoid the issue by working two jobs."

"I haven't been working two jobs to avoid... thinking about him," Beca protests.

"Aren't you?" their mom asks. "You've certainly been hiding behind being too busy to make any sort of real connection with anyone new."

"Mom's got a point," Benji agrees.

"Don't help," Beca tells him.

"Look," their mom says. "I know I'm just your mother, but whatever happened between you and Aubrey—"

"Nothing happened," Beca interjects. "Things just didn't work out."

"Uh huh.," their mom nods. "I'm sure. Whatever you did, you need to fix."

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" Beca questions.

The knowing stare she receives as her answer has Beca dropping her eyes to her now soggy bowl of cereal. Benji and Nate's chuckling is not helpful. She'd flick her mushy Cheerios at them if her mom wasn't around. Thankfully, she and Benji have to leave for school. She wishes she could leave him behind—because he's going to be insufferable in the car—but the lecture she'd receive isn't worth it. She stands, pours her half eaten cereal down the sink and heads outside to her car, knowing that Benji will automatically follow.

**...**

Aubrey spends the next week doing everything she can to avoid thinking about Beca. She does extra credit, delves into actually trying to understand her father's various businesses, spends hours playing every song she knows on the piano, flute and violin and reads every book she can find. The problem is that once she stops, she's thinking about Beca again, wondering what she did wrong.

Both Chloe and Stacie start to notice that something's wrong, but they've also known her long enough to know that she doesn't want to talk about it. Except it's more that she can't. That's part of the problem of dating in secret. She has no one to confide in.

Since avoidance doesn't seem to be working, Aubrey lets herself think about Beca—really think about Beca and realizes that she loves her. Aubrey wonders if things would be different if she'd told Beca. She wants to believe that it would have, but she's really not sure. Aubrey does believe that Beca feels the same way, whether she can admit it to herself or not. Or maybe she has realized it and got scared. Beca herself had suggested that it could happen at some point.

She needs to talk to someone else about it. Because she's tired of the brooding.

**...**

It's been over a week and Beca is miserable without Aubrey. It also doesn't help that her family is giving her the silent treatment. Well Nate isn't, but most of their interactions are either homework help or the occasional video game playing. Her mom only talks with her about their schedules, shaking her head at how much Beca is still working. It's Benji's silence that hurts the most. Her brother is her best friend and she misses him.

"When's Benny boy?"

Beca looks up from her sandwich as Fat Amy, which she insists on going by, sits next to her.

"He's been pretty scarce lately," she adds.

"He's annoyed with me," Beca admits.

"That guy has the patience of a saint," Fat Amy says. "Why'd you do?"

"I don't want to get into it," Beca replies.

"Course not," Fat Amy retorts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca asks.

"Just that your daily word count has been dropping every year I know you," Fat Amy explains. "This year in particular."

"Oh, I, uh, don't have that much to say, I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Fat Amy scoffs. "Bet you got a pet unicorn too."

"Uh, what?"

"I know, I'm no Benji, but one day you're going to let me in on the big secret, right?"

Beca can only shrug.

**...**

Having been able to admit to herself that she's miserable without Beca, Aubrey decides to try something a bit desperate and corners Benji in the hallway during lunch.

"Hey Aubrey," he greets, not seeming surprised by her ambush. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Beca," Aubrey explains.

"I figured."

His composure is reassuring. "You don't mind?"

Benji shakes his head.

"I..." Now that she's here, Aubrey doesn't know what she wants to say. She finally settles on, "I miss her."

He nods again.

"I didn't want to break up with her," Aubrey continues.

"I know," he replies. "And she didn't want it either."

"She forced my hand," Aubrey protests. "She should know she can talk to me about anything. But instead she avoided me. And when I confronted her about it, she just shut down. What was I supposed to do?"

"She's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met," he agrees.

"So what should I do?" Aubrey questions.

"Well honestly, my first response would be to talk to her," Benji says. "But obviously that didn't work."

Aubrey chuckles humorlessly.

"So instead, let me ask you something," he continues.

She nods.

"Does anyone in your life know that you and Beca are dating?"

It's not the question that Aubrey had been expecting. "Chloe and Stacie do," she tells him.

Benji smiles.

"Sort of," she adds, sheepishly.

"Sort of?" he asks.

"They know I'm dating _someone_ ," she explains. "But I didn't—they don't know that it's Beca."

Benji sighs. "So they know you're dating someone, but not who it is?"

Aubrey nods.

"Why?"

"Beca was worried about my dad finding out and it causes... issues and even though Chloe and Stacie mean well, they're not the best secret keepers," Aubrey explains. "And they're at my house enough that it is a real concern."

"Do you think your dad would disapprove?" Benji asks.

"I don't know. Maybe," Aubrey sighs. "I know he actually likes Beca. And he's definitely not... And he certainly doesn't... But I just don't know. I mean, my brother definitely thinks he's better than most people."

"Just because your brother is a douchnozzle—"

Benjji quickly slaps his hand over his mouth as she realizes what he just said.

Aubrey just chuckles. "It's fine. I know Jesse's... has moments of arrogance." She sighs again. "I also know that he's not the nicest to the people that work for dad's various companies. It's like he thinks Dad is the king, the companies are the kingdoms and he's the entitled prince who will eventually inherit them—it, whatever."

Benji laughs. "That sounds about right."

"I just need to know," Aubrey says. "Is there a chance that we can fix this?"

"Look," Benji says. "Beca and our dad were super close. Even though he claimed otherwise, I really think that she was his favorite. But for the year before he left, he made her a lot of promises he couldn't keep. And though _she_ claimed otherwise—because she'd already experienced _months_ of disappointment—she was devastated when he left. It took her a long time to admit that he wasn't coming back. And even since she's either avoided making new friends or having relationships or anything. She decided it's easier to be the deserter rather than the deserted.

I was shocked that she agreed to go out with you and even though we were all glad she was trying again, we were all worried too because it meant that she _really_ liked you. Honestly, I'm surprised that she lasted this long. It really was only a matter of time before she started pushing you away."

"So you're saying I should give up?" 

"No, more like..." Benji sighs. "You need to figure out a way to convince her that you're not running away. Even if she forced you to end things, she's still probably telling herself that it was for the best, that ending it now is saving herself future heartbreak, even though I know for a fact that she's devastated.

Aubrey probably shouldn't feel so hopeful about Beca feeling devastated.

"So all I have to do is convince her I'm serious," Aubrey says out loud.

Benji chuckles. "Yeah, but we both know that convincing Beca of anything isn't easy."

"Maybe not," Aubrey agrees. "But I do enjoy a challenge."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked her out in the first place."

Aubrey grins. "Thanks for your help, Benji."

He nods. "Good luck."

**...**

Beca's almost used to the silent treatment that she's been receiving from Benji that she's actually shocked when he says something to her.

"So I talked to Aubrey today," he comments.

A dozen things run through her head at this announcement, but all she says is, "That's nice."

He scoffs at her.

"What?"

"Could you please call her?" he asks.

"I can't."

"You won't," he counters.

"She hasn't called me," Beca protests weakly.

"Why would she when you made her break up with you?" Benji points out.

"Nobody makes Aubrey Posen _do_ anything she doesn't want to," Beca tries.

Benji rolls his eyes. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"What do you want me to do, Benji?" Beca asks. "We were doomed from the start. I am a mere peasant in comparison."

"Way to sell yourself short."

"Her dad never would have approved," Beca protests.

"You've been using that as an excuse from the beginning," Benji points out.

"I have not," Beca protests. "And it's a legitimate concern."

"It's a concern worth mentioning," Benji corrects. "But you've let it define your whole relationship."

Knowing he's right, Beca remains silent.

"You've been really happy since you started dating Aubrey," Benji continues

"Yeah..."

"And you're totally in love with her," he offers.

Beca sighs.

"It's been good for you," he adds. "Having something else to focus on."

"Yeah..."

"Mom agrees with me," Benji says.

"I'm starting to realize that," Beca replies.

"Has the last week's pain been worth it?" Benji asks.

"No."

"Then will you please just talk to her?"

"I'll think about it," Beca says.

"Better than nothing, I guess."

**...**

Aubrey actually feels like a bit of an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Thinking over what Benji said earlier, she considers her options.

She could invite Beca over to hang out with her, Chloe and Stacie. She knows her friends are curious about who she was dating and more recently, who upset her. 

But that's the simplest and least likely to cause issues. And Aubrey Posen doesn't do the easiest option. As a Posen, she's been taught to choose the most difficult, which really only leaves her with one option.

**...**

Beca didn't really sleep last night, thinking about what Benji said. Besides the fact that he's right—which annoys her—there's learning that Aubrey sought Benji out in hopes of... Beca doesn't even know, but even all the bullshit that she put Aubrey through, the blonde still wants to be with her. That keeps echoing through Beca's brain all night, keeping her awake.

And Benji's right—damn him—she has been depressed this past week. Dating Aubrey had added a spark to Beca's life that she hadn't realized that she'd been missing. 

She needs to talk to Aubrey.

**...**

While her dad doesn't have an official office, he does spend a lot of time at the Cream Catering building, so she decides that stopping by is her best chance to find him.

He's in the back office going over various financial books. She knows it isn't necessarily because he doesn't trust his accountants, he just likes to look over things and see how the business is running. Based on what he sees, he does make some adjustments to how things are run.

She knocks on the open door to get his attention. "Do you have a moment to talk?" she asks when he looks up.

He places the calculator he's using in the record book as a marker and closes it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she explains, nervously. "Obviously."

"Is it why you've been so morose lately?' he asks.

She stares at him in surprise. Either she's not as subtle as she thought or he pays more attention than she realized. She's not sure how she feels about either of those options. So she ignores it and nods. "It is."

"Well then I'm glad you wanted to talk. Your mother and I have been worried."

Oh god, they've both noticed. Aubrey swallows nervously and tries not to let the rising apprehension deter her.

"I was wondering how you would feel about me dating someone who works for Cream Catering," Aubrey starts.

"Someone you go to school with?" he questions.

She nods.

"Well, to be honest, Aubrey, I would have some reservations," he replies.

"Oh." So maybe Beca's worries have merit. Though she has no intention of his disapproval stopping her from getting Beca back.

"After all," he continues. "You'll be taking over the company one day and if he plans to continue working for the company, that has the potential to cause some issues."

Aubrey feels a bit of relief set in. "Beca isn't going to work here forever," she explains. "Maybe through college, but she'll quit long before I take over."

"Beca?" he questions. 

Aubrey nods. "Beca Mitchell. She—"

He holds up his hand to stop her and Aubrey is suddenly struck by the fear that the fact that Beca's a girl is going to be the bigger issue.

"You're dating Beca Mitchell," her dad clarifies.

Aubrey nods, uneasily.

"That changes things considerably," he tells her.

It's even worse than she thought. "It does?"

"You dating Beca is a wonderful thing," he says.

Uh, what? "It is?"

He nods. "That is a young woman, I approve of," he says. "Not only is she a hard worker, who has two jobs to help support her family, it's obvious that she has a very bright future."

Aubrey actually has no response. Luckily her dad doesn't seem to notice and continues.

"I actually wanted to promote her, but she declined, stating that she couldn't afford to split her focus any more than it was," he tells Aubrey. "And that the lure of more money and responsibility might make college seems less of a viable option, which was not allowable."

"Oh."

"As my daughter, I know you had excellent taste, but I find your choice in partners very reassuring."

Okay, well that's a little condescending, she thinks, but she appreciates the sentiment. "Thank you."

"The four of us should have dinner together," he suggests.

"The four of us?" Aubrey questions.

He nods. "The two of you and your mother and I," he replies.

"Oh. Okay," she says. "I'll talk to Beca." Aubrey prays that the invitation is enough to convince Bea that they should get back together."

"Excellent. And it will definitely be at a restaurant we don't own," he promises.

"I think that will help," Aubrey agrees.

"Your mother and I will look over our schedules and we'll pick an evening," he says.

"Thank you, dad."

"Of course."

"I'll let you get back to your books," she says, standing.

"Will we be seeing you for dinner tonight?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," she answers, hoping that she'll be with Beca instead.

"All right, well, let me know when you talk to her."

Aubrey nods and exist the office feeling very optimistic.

**...**

Beca is able to admit that she was wrong, at least to herself. But she also knows that Aubrey needs to know that if there's even a chance of her taking Beca back. So Beca does the only thing she can think of that would be her admitting her mistakes without actually saying them out loud. She decides to talk to Aubrey at her house. She knows it's cowardly to not want to admit that she was wrong out loud, but Beca's planning on telling Aubrey that she loves her and that's going to use up all the courage she has.

Standing in front of the door, Beca takes several deep breaths before she finally rings the doorbell.

When she decided to come over, Beca hadn't really given herself the time to think things through, knowing that she'd lose her nerve if she did, but the one thing she hadn't considered is what she'd do if anyone other than Aubrey answered the door. So when a woman who _has_ to be Aubrey's mom opens the door, Beca almost chickens out.

"Is Aubrey home?" she manages to stammer.

"She isn't," Mrs. Posen replies. "But she should be back soon, if you'd like to come in and wait."

Beca pushes down her instinct to run. "Uh, sure, thanks."

She follows Mrs. Posen inside and into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, no thank you."

Mrs. Posen must sense her nervousness. "Are you sure? It's no trouble."

"Water would be fine," Beca says as she sits at the table.

A moment later, Mrs. Posen sits across from her and hands her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," Beca says as she accepts it.

"So do you go to Barden?" Mrs. Posen asks after Beca takes a sip of water.

"I do," Beca nods.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. Sorry. Beca. Beca Mitchell."

"Beca Mitchell," Mrs. Posen says thoughtfully. "That sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"Um, well, it is possible," Beca replies. "I work for Cream Catering."

"Then perhaps I've seen you around," she says.

"It's possible," Beca agrees.

"So what bring you by, Beca?' Mrs. Posen asks. "Aubrey doesn't usually invite people over. Especially if she's not sure when she'll be around."

Embarrassed, Beca looks at the table. "She, uh, isn't expecting me."

"Oh?"

"I just really need to talk to her," Beca tries to explain as she looks up.

"About?"

"Ummm..."

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable," she replies. "I'm just curious."

"No, it's just... I owe her an apology."

"And you couldn't say so at school?"

"No, it's too... It's not just that," Beca says.

"It's not a conversation you want to have at school," Mrs. Posen concludes.

"Definitely not."

Mrs. Posen nods. "Well I'm sure that she'll appreciate you coming here to make things right."

"God, I hope so," Beca mutters.

Beca lets her eyes drop to her water bottle again as she feels Mrs. Posen studying her.

"You really care about her, don't you?" she muses after a while.

"I..." Caught off guard, Beca's not sure it's worth denying. "Very much so."

Mrs. Posen smiles.

"She's..." Beca shrugs. "I just didn't expect her, you know?"

Mrs. Posen nods.

"Like... I want to be the person she sees," Beca continues. "Because Bree deserves someone as awesome as she is."

"I agree," Mrs. Posen says.

And Beca realizes she sort of just outted herself and Aubrey to her mom. Hopefully Bree won't be too upset with her. 

**...**

Since Beca's schedule isn't set in stone, Aubrey decides to head home and visit after dinner. She knows it's more likely that Beca will be home then. And maybe if her mom and Benji are home, Beca will be more apt to listen to her. At this point, Aubrey will take any advantage she can get.

To her amazement, Beca's car is parked in her driveway. She tries to remain calm as she parks her own and heads inside her house.

She finds Beca sitting at the kitchen table with her mom. She approaches slowly, almost afraid of startling Beca and causing her to flee. Aubrey knows this is a bit crazy, Beca's not a gazelle, but a similar skittishness has been there for a while.

It's because of this careful approach that Aubrey hears Beca say, "I want to be the person she sees because Bree deserves someone as awesome as she is."

Her mom agrees with Beca and Aubrey figures this is as good a time as any to make her presence known. She clears her throat.

Beca turns and then jumps up, knocking over the bottle of water in front of her. Luckily the cap is on, so it just bounces a couple times.

"Hey Bree," Beca waves, sheepishly.

Aubrey smiles at her before addressing her mom. "I'm just going to talk to Beca in my room, okay?"

Her mom nods, but as they approach the stairs, they hear her yell, "Keep the door open."

Aubrey blushes.

"Sorry 'bout that," Beca says. "I might have said more than I should've."

"It's fine," Aubrey replies. "She obviously doesn't have a problem with it."

"Still..."

Aubrey smiles and pulls Beca down the hall towards her room. She tugs her inside, trying to ignore the instinct to close the door behind her. Aubrey watches Beca glance around her room with a smile. "What?"

Beca shrugs. "It's you."

Aubrey knows she means it in the best way. "Want to sit?"

"I'll pace, actually," Beca replies.

"Oh." Aubrey sits on her bed and watches her for a moment before blurting out, "So I, uh, told my dad about you."

Beca—who is obviously working up the nerve for something—stops to spin and face Aubrey.

"You did?"

Aubrey nods.

"Why?"

"Because I should have a long time ago," Aubrey replies.

"But I was the one that—"

"I know, but I should have insisted anyway," Aubrey interjects. "You're too important to hide."

"Bree, that's..." Beca shrugs again. "I love you."

Aubrey smiles, amazed. She hadn't been expecting to Beca to just _say it_.

"I love you too."

Beca joins Aubrey on the bed. "So what did your dad say?" she asks.

"Well at first, he had concerns," Aubrey replies. "So you were right about that."

"Oh."

"But that changed when I told him it was you that I was talking about," Aubrey finished.

"What?"

Aubrey grins. "He respects you."

"Huh."

"He wants us to have dinner with him and my mom soon." Aubrey continues.

"Okay."

Aubrey's not quite sure how to interpret Beca's monosyllable responses. "And I'm pretty sure that you won over my mom downstairs with what you said earlier."

"I know, I just... I feel like an idiot," Beca explains. "Like I put us through all that... whatever, for nothing."

"Well, you weren't completely wrong," Aubrey tells her. "At least not as a generalization. Just about yourself."

"Yeah..."

Hating to see Beca upset, Aubrey leans in and kisses her. She feels Beca grin as she kisses her back, so Aubrey lets herself fall backwards, pulling Beca on top of her. They kiss leisurely, reacquainting themselves with each other for several endless moments before Beca pulls away slightly.

"The door's open," she reminds Aubrey.

"So? We're just kissing," Aubrey replies.

"And your hands are where?" Beca asks.

Aubrey realizes that her hands are under Beca's shirt. She'd been enjoying the slow, sweet kisses and the feel of Beca above her that she hadn't realized what her hands were doing.

"It's your fault," Aubrey accuses. 

"Because I'm irresistible?" Beca smirks.

"And I missed you," Aubrey says.

"I missed you too, Bree."

**...**

Aubrey won't let Beca move as they continue to talk and occasionally kiss. Beca's not complaining, but the open bedroom door does make her a bit nervous. After months of worrying, she finally has Aubrey's parents' approval, does she really want to lose it by being caught like this?

"You need to relax," Aubrey tells her. "They've caught Jesse in much more compromising positions."

"That's not the sort of reassurance I was hoping for," Beca retorts. "And why are you suddenly the calm one?"

"Because I'm happy," Aubrey replies. "I just want to savor it for a while."

How is Beca supposed to resist an answer like that? She leans in for another kiss, enjoying the way Aubrey responds, tilting up to meet her and tangling their legs together as she presses herself into Beca.

A knock on the door breaks them apart and a startled Beca tries to roll off Aubrey, but she's held in place by Aubrey's tight embrace. Looking over her shoulder, Beca sees Aubrey's mom in the doorway.

"I think this means you should stay for dinner, Beca," she says.

"Uh..."

"Do you have to watch Nate?" Aubrey asks.

Beca takes a moment to think over her family's schedule for the evening because kissing Aubrey seems to have made her brain a little foggy. "Um, no. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come over."

"So that means you're staying," Aubrey pronounces. "Right mom?"

Mrs. Posen nods. "Dinner will be in about an hour then."

"Thank you, Mrs. Posen," Beca says.

She nods again, a grin on her face as she turns and heads downstairs.

"I should probably call my mom and let her know," Beca says.

"Fine," Aubrey replies. "But don't think that means you're allowed to move."

Pulling her cell phone out of her back jean pocket, Beca says, "Can I at least roll over?"

Aubrey smirks and loosen her hold, allowing Beca to roll onto her back, her head falling onto Aubrey's shoulder as she dials her mom.

"And where are you, young lady?" her mom answers.

So in her attempt to not lose her nerve, Beca might have forgotten to let her mom know where she was going.

"I'm at Aubrey's?" she replies, hesitantly.

"Oh good," her mom says. "Does that mean you stopped being so damn stubborn?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Glad to hear it," her mom replies.

"Does that mean I can have dinner at her house?" Beca asks.

"If it means that her parents know, then absolutely," her mom answers.

"They do," Beca insists.

"I don't believe you," her mom says. "Put Aubrey on."

Aubrey laughs and Beca rolls her eyes at both of them as she allows Aubrey to take her phone.

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell," she greets.

Beca smirks as she hears. "Aubrey, what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Of course, sorry, June."

"That's better. Now Beca says that the two of you finally told your parents you're dating."

"We did," Aubrey confirms. "I told my dad and my mom just caught us, uh, kissing."

Beca hears her mom laugh. "Good. Tell Beca to be home by ten and to have a good time."

"I will mom," she says, loudly enough to be heard.

Her mom's laughter becomes loudly. "I can't believe the two of you thought it was a good idea to break up."

Beca snatches the phone away from Aubrey, ignoring her " _Hey_ ". "Thanks mom. Talk to you later."

Her mom's laughter continues as she ends the call. Beca lets her head fall back onto Aubrey's shoulder as she sets her phone on the bed next to them. She lets her hands slide against Aubrey's, which are laying on her stomach. Beca can feel Aubrey's light chuckles and joins in.

**...**

Apparently making out on Aubrey's bed bolster's Beca's confidence. Or maybe it was talking to her mom and the reaction she got. But the Beca that walks down the stairs, holding her hand as she enters the kitchen seems light years away from the anxious Beca who'd been worried about anyone finding out they were dating that Aubrey had been experiencing for the past month. Aubrey doesn't mind, confident, self assured Beca is hot; she's just not sure what brought it on. She watches as Beca shakes her father's hand, thanks her mom for the invitation and then rushes around to pull out Aubrey's chair for her. She raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend, wondering if maybe she's laying it on a bit too much, but Beca just kisses her cheek and takes her seat next to her.

And thus begins an evening of Aubrey just watching her girlfriend in awe. Beca is charming, polite, well spoken, jovial and amusing with a slight bit of self deprecating humor. Aubrey has to force herself not to stare in wonderment. Where the hell did this Beca come from?

She's not complaining, per say. Her parents love Beca and Aubrey knows that her girlfriend is being genuine. And she knows that Beca has always worried about being someone her parents think of as worthy to date her, despite Aubrey telling her that she was being ridiculous. So she's glad that Beca's making such a good impression, she's just caught off guard. But maybe she shouldn't be. After all, there's a reason her father was impressed by Beca when they first met years ago and why Kevin can't stop singing her praises. There's a reason Aubrey was attracted to her in the first place. Though she hates to admit it, cocky, swaggering Beca had been extremely attractive.

So Aubrey lets herself relax and just enjoy dinner and her mesmeric girlfriend.

**...**

Beca really can't explain it, but when Aubrey's mom calls them down for dinner, Beca's never been more sanguine. It's as if telling Aubrey she loves her makes everything easier. Or it could be the fact that Aubrey's parents seem to approve, or that even her own mother's attitude about the situation is relief, that she's stopped being so uptight about the relationship. She supposes it doesn't matter because Beca decides that she wants to be the confident, fascinating person that Aubrey claims she fell in love with. She can admit—to herself—that it's partly to prove that she really does deserve Aubrey. So Beca channels pre Aubrey Beca, the Beca who was more worried about work and school and not what people thought of her. Her mom always told her that she was lucky that she was too busy to worry about what other people thought. Beca is only now realizing how right she was.

It's easy enough for Beca to tell jokes and stories while managing to ask the right questions and respond in turn. What makes it even easier is how much Aubrey's parents seem to like her. Beca already knew that she had Mr. Posen's respect and that Mrs. Posen had been pleased by her response earlier, but that doesn't mean she still isn't worried about having their approval. So she does her best to charm them throughout dinner.

**...**

"And you thought they wouldn't like you," Aubrey says as she walks Beca to her car after dinner.

Beca shrugs, a bit awkward with her hand intertwined with Aubrey's.

"I mean, for serious, Beca," Aubrey continues. "I... I haven't seen that Beca in a long time."

"Yeah, I know," Beca replies. "I got so caught up in all the worry, that I kind of forgot that she existed."

"Well, if my father didn't love you before, her certainly does now," Aubrey says. "I mean, he didn't even pull you aside to threaten you like he did with Luke."

"Yeah, well, he kind of turned out to be a bit of a dumbass, though," Beca points out.

"Well he was sweet on our first date," Aubrey replies.

"Whatever," Beca says. "You've upgraded and that's all that matters."

Aubrey laughs.

"So tomorrow," Beca starts.

Aubrey nods.

"I'll give you a ride to school," Beca says. "I have to tutor someone after school, but that shouldn't take too long."

"What if I have plans tomorrow afternoon," Aubrey teases.

"Cancel."

"Bossy."

"You know you want to come over and study, princess," Beca tells her.

" _Study_?"

Beca nods as she leans back against her car and tugs Aubrey with her, so they're pressed together. "You're super hot when you're concentrating and determined," Beca murmurs against Aubrey's lips.

Aubrey, in turn, is finding Beca's possessive confidence very attractive, so she kisses Beca in response.

Becea is much more aggressive than she had been up in Aubrey's room—not that Aubrey's complaining. Instead she lets herself sink into Beca's arms and kisses back with equal fervor, hot and wet and trying to claim Beca as much as Beca seems to be trying to claim her.

Eventually Beca pulls away with a chuckle.

"What?" Aubrey asks.

"I think your parents are trying to tell us we've been out here too long, princess," Beca replies.

Aubrey looks at her questioningly and Beca—arms still tight around her—spins Aubrey ninety degrees, letting her see the flashing porch lights.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Beca smirks.

"What now?"

"You didn't notice," Beca explains. "You were so focused on kissing me."

"How am I supposed to notice something happening behind me?" Aubrey questions.

"God, I'm good," Beca chuckles.

Aubrey rolls her eyes as she tries unsuccessfully not to grin. "I'm going to go inside before the weight of your ego crushes me."

"So I'm picking you up tomorrow morning, right?" Beca asks.

Aubrey leans in for one last kiss before stepping away. "Don't be late," she throws over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess," Beca calls after her.

When Aubrey steps inside, she finds both her parents waiting for her.

"We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to come in," her dad says.

"Was the flashing light really necessary?" Aubrey questions.

"It worked, didn't it?" her mom replies.

"Why weren't you like this when I was dating Luke?" Aubrey asks.

"Because Beca is so much better suited for you," her mom answers.

"And much more impressive," her dad adds.

Her parents aren't usually so... jovial with her and Aubrey marvels at it somewhat, wondering if it's Beca's influence—or rather, their approval of her, that's causing the shift.

"Right," Aubrey says. "I have homework to do."

"Of course, dear," her mom replies. "Don't stay up too late."

"Night Aubrey."

"Night dad. Mom."

Up in her room, it takes more concentration than usual to complete her assignments, but Aubrey doesn't mind.

A couple hours later, her phone beeps with a text from Beca.

_See you bright and early, princess. Sweet dreams._

_Dreaming of you, I'm sure I will_ , Aubrey texts back.

_Nerd_ , Beca texts. Immediately followed by _ILY_

_I love you too_ , Aubrey texts back.

**...**

Beca continues to lean against her car until Aubrey is inside the house. She then climbs into her car and heads home. Ecstatic, she sings along to the radio and the drive passes quickly.

Though she knows she's going to be getting a lot of teasing from her family, Beca still floats into the house.

"Someone's in a good mood," her mom observes as Beca enters the kitchen. "Dinner went well?"

"Yep."

"'Bout time you listened to me and got your head out of your ass," Benji retorts.

"Shut up."

"Seems like you were worried for nothing," her mom says.

"Yes and no," Beca replies, sitting at the table. 

She explains how Aubrey told her dad and what he said and then explains how she had gone over to the Posen residence to beg forgiveness, only to end up accidently confessing to Aubrey's mom.

"And dinner?" her mom questions.

"It was fine," Beca replies. "Knowing they already like me, took some of the pressure off."

"Thank god," Beni mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca asks.

"That I'm glad that I don't have to deal with any more of your relationship drama for a while," he retorts.

"Considering this is the first time ever, you can shove it," Beca tells him.

"Beca," her mom warns.

"I'm in high school," Beca says. "I'm supposed to have relationship drama."

"Says who?" Benji questions.

"I don't know," Beca replies. "Society. Pop culture or whatever."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

"Shut up."

"Oooh, good come back," Benji mocks.

"I'm going to bed," Beca says, standing.

"What about your homework?" her mom asks.

"I'll do it in my room," Beca tells her as she exits the kitchen.

"She's probably going to send a bunch of sappy texts to Aubrey," Benji calls after her.

"I hate you," Beca shouts back before climbing the stairs.

"Love you too, sis."

**...**

Aubrey and Beca walk into school hand in hand the next morning. Beca walks Aubrey to her locker before heading to her own.

A few moments later, just like Aubrey knew they would, Chloe and Stacie giddily approach Aubrey.

"Beca Mitchell is who you're dating?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey nods.

"Not who I was expecting," Stacie says.

"Who were you expecting?" Aubrey questions.

Stacie shrugs.

"We approve, though," Chloe says.

"I'm sure Beca will appreciate that," Aubrey retorts.

**...**

Beca and Aubrey are sitting together at lunch when Fat Amy plops down next to Beca.

"Called it," she says.

"Called what?" Beca asks.

"That you were moping and pathetic because you were heartbroken," she replies.

"I wasn't moping," Beca protests.

"Keep telling yourself that," Becs."

"It was very sad," Benji agrees, joining them.

"You're just jealous of how awesome my girlfriend is," Beca tells him.

"You are so adorable," Chloe proclaims as she and Stacie sit at the table.

"Uh oh," Benji mutters.

"Take that back," Beca says.

"Ignore her," Fat Amy tells them. "She likes to think she's a bad ass even though we all know the truth."

"Those are fighting words, Amy," Beca replies.

"Please, short stack," Fat Amy scoffs. "You tutor children and play the harmonica. If you're a bad ass, then I'm subtle."

The whole table laughs as Beca sticks her tongue out at Fat Amy.

"Don't worry, I love you anyway," Aubrey says.

"Awww," Chloe coos.

Beca grumbles and lets her head drop onto the table.

**...**

After school, Beca needs the kitchen to tutor, and so Aubrey decides she can read _The Mayor of Casterbridge_ in the living room. She sits on the couch and leans against the arm rest. She's reading about Elizabeth-Jane and her mother's arrival when Nate enters the room.

"Hey," he says as he flops down onto the couch with his history textbook.

"Hi."

Aubrey returns her attention to the family settling into the inn, but she can't concentrate with Nate staring at her.

"So you and Beca are back together?" he asks once he has her attention.

"We are," she replies, bracing herself—for what she's not sure.

"Good," he nods. "She was like extra annoying last week."

Aubrey laughs. "Really?"

Nate nods again. "Oh yeah. She was all sad and stuff, but she tried to pretend that she wasn't and it was really annoying because it mostly meant that she was just super judgmental of stuff and then when I told our mom about it, she told me that Beca was going through something and I should be nicer. Which is so totally not fair cause she wasn't nice to me last year when Mikey Thompson beat Tomb Raider first and spent the whole week bragging."

"Ummm, that's... not fair."

"Thank you. I knew you'd get it," Nate says.

"Why?"

"Because you're like super competitive too," he explains. 

Aubrey chuckles. "Very true."

They share a smile and then Nate says, "So yeah. Whatever you did to get her to see what a big moron she was being, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Nate nods once more and then opens his history textbook. 

Aubrey just shakes her head and returns to _The Mayor of Casterbridge_.

She's almost finished when Beca taps on her shoulder.

"All done?" Aubrey asks.

Beca nods. "Want me to let you finish?" Beca gestures to Aubrey's book.

"Don't you have your own homework to do?" Aubrey questions.

"Want to join me at the kitchen table?" Beca asks.

Aubrey nods and stands, following Beca into the kitchen.

"Benji working?" Aubrey asks as they settle at the table.

"Yeah, he and mom work late tonight," Beca replies.

"Oh."

"You could stay for dinner if you want," Beca proposes. "When it's just Nate and me, it's usually something simple."

"Because you can't cook," Nate calls from the other room.

"At least I didn't cause an oven fire," Beca shouts back.

"But you did break a microwave," he retorts.

"You don't get to argue that because you were too young to remember," she calls back.

"Too bad for you that mom took pictures," he shouts.

"I can make something if you want," Aubrey offers.

"Please do," Nate yells.

"Do your homework," Beca hollers.

"I am."

"If you want to cook, that's be awesome," Beca says to Aubrey.

Aubrey is laughing too hard to reply, so she just nods.

**...**

Aubrey makes chicken that is much better than anything Beca would have made.

"Can you cook every time?" Nate asks.

Beca smacks him.

"You're just mad that I like her food better," Nate retorts.

"Go watch TV or something," Beca orders.

Nate sticks his tongue out as he stands and turns to Aubrey. "Make her clean up. It's only fair."

Beca throws her balled up napkin at him as he runs out of the room.

Once he's gone, Beca begins clearing the table. "Stop that," she tells Aubrey as she tries to help. "He's right, you cooked, so I'll clean up."

"'Bout time you admitted that," Nate shouts form the other room.

"Shut up or I'm never going to ask her to cook again," Beca retorts.

There's no response and Beca smirks as she begins putting plates in the sink.

"I really don't mind helping," Aubrey says.

"Too bad," Beca replies. "I do mind. You just sit there and look pretty, princess."

Aubrey laughs. "Charmer."

"Just speaking the truth."

"She's too good for you," Nate shouts from the other room.

"Shut up Nate!" Beca roars. "Or I'm going to tell Natalie Beaumont that you have a crush on her."

"I do not!"

"Doesn't matter."

Beca takes his lack of response as a victory.

Once she's done cleaning up, they end up playing Scrabble again. It's Aubrey's suggestion, but Beca has no intention of letting her win, especially since Aubrey won the last best of three.

They're deep in the middle of game three—the tie breaker again, of course—when Beca's mom comes home.

She pats Beca on the shoulder. "Aubrey, lovely to see you."

"You too, June," Aubrey replies. "There's some leftover chicken in the fridge."

"Spicy honey brushed chicken," Beca adds. "It's awesome."

"You made her cook?" her mom asks.

"She volunteered," Beca defends. "And Nate didn't help."

Aubrey laughs. "He was rather outspoken," she agrees.

"Still," her mom says. "The fact that you put up with this one—"

" _Hey_."

"...is plenty."

"I really didn't mind," Aubrey assures her.

"Well, in that case, I'll have to try some."

Her mom heats up the chicken and joins them at the table. Glancing over at the notebook by Aubrey, her mom can probably see how close the scores are and Beca rolls her eyes at her mom's chuckle.

Beca ends up winning by just a few points, but refrains from a victory dance.

"Congratulations," Aubrey pouts.

"Aw, don't be like that, Bree," Beca replies. "I just got better letters."

"It's fine," Aubrey says. "I should probably get going."

"It was nice to see you again, Aubrey," Beca's mom says. "I hope to see you around here a lot more. Keeps that one from pouting so much."

"I'll drive you home," Beca says, standing.

"If you're not home in thirty minutes, I'll be forced to do something embarrassing," her mom warns.

Beca knows it's not an idle threat, so she nods and tugs Aubrey out of the kitchen.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?" Beca question as they drive to Aubrey's.

"Are you really picking me up again?" Aubrey asks.

"I don't know," Beca replies. "Do you want me to?"

"Do you have to tutor again?"

"I do," Beca answers.

"Well, then I guess I can hang out with Nate again."

Beca groans.

"What?"

"Benji will be there too," Beca explains. "The three of you together is going to be intolerable."

"Oh, poor baby."

"See? You're not even on my side," Beca sulks.

"Not when you beat me at Scrabble, I'm not," Aubrey agrees.

"Well then maybe we'll have to find a different game," Beca suggests.

Though she desperately wants to, Beca doesn't linger when they arrive at Aubrey's. Her mom seems to take perverse joy in embarrassing her, so she knows that there will be something humiliating in her future if she's not back soon.

"See you tomorrow morning," Aubrey says as she opens the door.

Beca nods as the door slams shut. She watches Aubrey until she's in the house and then pulls out of the driveway and heads home.

**...**

The next two weeks pass similarity with Beca picking Aubrey up in the morning and Aubrey finding other things to do while Beca tutors various middle schoolers.

When she runs into either of her parents in the morning, they tease her about how much time she's spending at Beca's, but they don't demand that she stop.

It's the same with Chloe and Stacie. At lunch or in the hallway between classes, they tease her about how rarely they see her. But they seem to understand that Aubrey wants to simply enjoy being with Beca without any worries for a while—something they've never really had and her friends say as much.

"Happy looks good on you," Stacie adds. "We totally approve."

And though it hadn't been a concern, no one in school seems to care that they're dating. No one even blinks at the two of them walking down the halls together or holding hands at lunch.

**...**

The event that Beca's working finishes sooner than expected, so Beca decides to head over to Aubrey's early to surprise her. Though when the Posen's door swings open, Beca's the one who is surprised.

"Well, hello there," Aubrey's brother, Jesse, greets.

"Hi," Beca says, trying not to roll her eyes at him grinning suggestively back at her. "Is Aubrey here?"

"No, actually," Jesse replies. "She had to step out for a moment. But maybe I can help you?"

"I doubt it," Beca retorts.

"Are you sure?" he smirks. "I can be a very helpful guy."

"No thanks," Beca says. "I'll just come back later."

"Nonsense," Jesse tells her. "Aubrey will be back any moment. Why don't you come in and wait?"

Beca briefly considers saying no because she's really not in the mood to deal with Jesse hitting on her. But she also doesn't feel like waiting for Bree in her car. "Fine," she sighs.

Jesse's smirk gets wider and he ushers her inside

Beca enters, this time rolling her eyes and heads directly for the kitchen. She walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water.

"Make yourself at home," Jesse mocks.

Becca ignores him and opens the water bottle.

"I didn't catch you name," he says.

"I didn't offer it," she retorts.

"I'm Jesse," he replies.

"Good for you."

"I thought I'd met all of my sister's friends," he continues. "Though you seems more... interesting than her usual batch."

"Lucky me."

"And a bit meaner," he adds.

Beca rolls her eyes again, because her disinterest in talking to him seems pretty blatant.

"We should go out some time," he suggests.

"No thanks," Beca replies.

"Why not?" he asks.

"I think the two of us could have a good time."

"Based on what?" Beca questions.

"Huh?"

"You know nothing about me," Beca points out. "You don't even know my name."

"An issue that could be easily solved..."

Beca takes another sip of water instead of replying.

"Well, why don't I start, then?" he suggests. "I'm Jesse. I'm a junior at Princeton. I'm a bit of a movie buff and one day I'll be running the dozens of restaurants my dad owns."

"That's not what I heard," Beca chuckles.

"What? Aubrey thinks that dad's going to pick her over me?"

"No," Beca replies. "Just my own interpretation."

"Based on what?" he questions. "The fact that she's an overachiever? Because she's not even first in her class."

"How would you even know that?" Beca asks.

"I have my ways."

"Creepy."

"I have to keep tabs on things," he says. "Can't have my baby sister showing me up."

"You graduated fourth," Beca points out.

"You're guessing," he accuses.

She's not, but whatever. "Am I wrong?"

"I was third, actually."

"And your sister's second," Beca chuckles. "Seems like she is showing you up."

He stares at her for a long moment before asking, "Who are you?"

"Beca," Aubrey greets as she enters the kitchen. "You're here already."

"No worries, sis," Jesse says. "I've been entertaining her."

"That's what I was afraid of," Aubrey retorts.

"Beca, huh?" Jesse muses. "That's—"

His clever comment is halted by Aubrey kissing Beca in greeting. Beca knows that she's marking her territory and for once, Beca really doesn't mind. Aubrey then grabs Beca's water bottle and takes a sip.

"Well, I must admit that I wasn't expecting that," Jesse mutters.

Aubrey ignores him and turns to Beca. "Finished early?"

Beca nods. "Apparently the cross stitches had somewhere better to be."

"Lucky me," Aubrey grins.

"Why didn't you just say that you were dating my sister?" Jesse asks.

"Because it's none of your damn business," Beca retorts.

"As her older brother, it definitely is my business," Jesse replies.

Aubrey scoffs.

"If you're after our money—"

" _Our money_?" Aubrey questions.

"Why? Because I know that Aubrey's going to take over one day and you'll always be the back up?" Beca retorts.

"Ouch," Aubrey laughs.

"Because it's obvious that you're... unfortunate," Jesse says.

"Just like it's obvious that you haven't worked a day in your life," Beca tells him.

"I'm destined for better things."

"You also really don't know your dad at all," Beca says.

"And what? Because you work in one of my dad's dozens of restaurants, you do?" Jesse scoffs.

"Actually the fact that I _know_ he actually respects me is why," Beca replies. "Can you claim the same thing?"

"As much fun as this is to witness," Aubrey interjects. "We're going to up to my room now."

"Aubrey, you hornd—"

"Do not finish that sentence," Beca warns. "Just because you're her brother, doesn't mean I won't punch you in the face."

"As her brother, I'm allowed to say stuff like that."

"Not around me, you're not," Beca retorts before grabbing Aubrey's hand and dragging her out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Aubrey says when they're in her room.

"I can handle Jesse," Beca replies.

"Obviously," Aubrey says. "But I still hate that he was hitting on you."

"Yeah, well now he knows not to," Beca replies. "And maybe next time he won't be so arrogant."

"Doubtful," Aubrey retorts. "But you defending my honor was kind of hot."

"Yeah?"

Aubrey nods.

"So what are you going to do about it, princess?" Beca challenges.

Aubrey just grins and pushes Beca onto her bed.

**...**

When their dad hears about Jesse's first encounter with Beca, he laughs. This just adds to Jesse's indignation. Their mom pats him sympathetically on the shoulder, despite her grin.

"You'll know better next time, son," she adds.

"You mean when I meet Aubrey's next girlfriend?" Jesse asks.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "The next time you see Beca."

"We'll see."

"You're just mad that I have such an awesome girlfriend," Aubrey retorts. "And you're still single."

"By choice."

"Uh huh."

Their dad's sigh halts their arguing and they finish eating with little conversation.

Later when Aubrey tells Beca her parents' reactions, she can practically feel the pride radiating off her girlfriend over the phone.

"I really was worried for nothing," Beca says.

"All that matters is that we finally figured it out," Aubrey replies.

"Yeah," Beca says.

"And the next time you and Jesse see each other will be even more entertaining," Aubrey adds.

"Well, I appreciate your confidence in me."

"Well deserved," Aubrey tells her.

"I should go," Beca says. "I have to be up early, so I can pick up my girlfriend."

Aubrey smiles; hearing Beca call Aubrey her girlfriend is one of her favorite things.

"I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
